The Lost One
by Yukimi of the darkness
Summary: Alan James Potter was angry; his parents failed to tell him he has a twin, Harry Remus Evans..Wait a sec! That ain't his name! TRHP, SBRL, and others, Wrong BWL, Dumbledore bashing, but not Dumbledore bashing? Don't understand? R'n'R 'n you'll know.Twist!
1. Harry Remus Potter

**The Lost One**

By: Yukimi Of the darkness

**Summery: **Alan James Potter is furious; his parents failed to tell him that he had a twin brother, Harry Remus Evans…Wait that's not his name!

**Note:** There is no BWL, but Harry's brother is mistaken as one, Harry turns out to be a magical creature and makes a pack of mixed creatures! Overused? Yes, but it is never old, not for me any how

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people! Wrong English? Well, I have an excuse; English isn't my first language, I'll also be messing with time, **cross-over with Charlie Bone and Percy Jackson, so…AU!**

**Rating: **M

_**KEY:**_

**Voldy to Harry**

**Harry to Voldy**

_Thought_

**Important! **

**Percy Diggory, Charlie Black, and Fatima Evans are born in= 1982**

**Harry Evans, Patricia Diggory, William Black, Alan Potter and his years mates are born in= 1981 **

**Cedric Diggory, Nico D'Angelo, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase are born in= 1980**

**Manfred Bloor, Thalia Grace are born in= 1979**

**Chapter One:**

**Harry Remus Potter**

_The night of Halloween was a horrible, yet the most wonderful night for many people; The Potters lost their youngest son and mourned, while the Evans and their friends celebrated; because they had been blessed by kids._

Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle ignored everybody around him and kept walking until he spotted the Godric Hollow, he felt the strong magic around it and he knew it wasn't from the Potter Patriarch or Matriarch, and not the heir either, he knew it was coming from the younger Potter, Harry if Wormtail was correct. He couldn't wait to meet this Harry; Wormtail may be stupid but he has a rare ability of sensing auras and he told him that Harry's aura is strong, much stronger than his twin's or parents. Blasting the door that, unfortunately hit the Potter Patriarch who screamed at his wife to run just before the door had hit him, guiding him to the world of unconscious. Walking up toward where he was sure Lily and the Potter twins were, he walked in the locked room after a simple_** Alohomora, **_he opened the door and found the Potter Matriarch holding both twins and trying to activate the Portkey but stopped when she heard the door being opened by the spell and screamed:

"No! Not my babies! Please! Have Mercy!" She sobbed hugging both of her boys tightly, one of the black haired boy was crying but the other, the one that radiated such power, just stared at him adoringly, everything clicked, Harry had such a strong aura because of himself; ((Voldemort)) Harry was his mate!

Voldemort's Veela side was having a celebration, at last! His mate is found, mentally dancing he raised his wand and: "Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..." Lily shook with fear and mouthed a 'No'. With a sigh, Voldemort shot a stunner at her and taking care not to injure the babies, he stalked over his Harry and looked at the boy in the eye, a connection seemed to have made between them, laying the other, Alan, to sleep.

"Hello, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Turning around, Tom saw a young woman that wasn't there a second ago, holding his little mate. She didn't seem dangerous, but he didn't want to take any chances, so he whipped his wand out and pointed it at her.

"Let him go now, girl, and I may consider to let you live."

The young woman smiled and, without even moving her hand, the wand disappeared from his hand to her lap. She raised his wand and examined it, before nodding her head as though she has confirmed something.

"No worries, Tom Marvolo Riddle, I will not hurt you or your mate, I'm here to offer you a deal."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the woman in suspicion; her smile was too unnerving, not to mention that she held his wand.

"Give me my wand back and I'll listen."

The woman smile widened, and before he can even blink, his wand was back on his hand.

"Please," She said, bringing extra blankets from the cabinet and wrapping it around Harry, "Be a dear and hand me that ribbon."

Tom was about to retort that he didn't want to be a 'dear' and get on with her 'deal', but his body moved on it's own, as though someone was controlling it.

While he handed her the ribbon, she started talking:

"I offer you a deal that will be hard at the beginning, but it will lead to a joyful ending. If you refuse it I can't guarantee your happiness, but I'm not forcing you to do anything, it is all your choice."

"And...What's your deal?"

She smiled, as though she knew that his Slytherin side, the side that made him think selfishly was winning over his usual self.

"Disappear from the Wizarding world for fourteen years, I don't care what you do during that time, just don't show your face in here, and if you do that I'll make sure you and Harry will forever live happily; you'll get your stories happy ending."

Tom narrowed his eyes at the woman again, he didn't want to agree, and was about to say that, but she said something that surprised him:

"Fate has chosen for you a happy ending, but Destiny plans to tear you apart. I'm here in the name of Fate, my main objective is not to trick you or deceive you, but to make my master's wishes come true. Please, believe me when I say I have no ill-wishes against you."

She said, tightening the ribbon that she wrapped around Harry to make sure the blanket won't fall off.

"How can I trust you-"

But before Tom could finish his sentence, a body that had similar features as him, and the woman was on her knees, gasping.

"No time..." She said, clutching Harry into her chest as though she was holding onto something important. Something that will save the world one day. "Please, the Prophecy's fake, the woman fabricated it to get a job! Please, please agree!"

Tom was speechless, and was about to say something but the girl continued: "It's for your mate, please! Please agree to give him a wonderful childhood!"

'For my mate' Tom thought, swallowing hard, "...I agree."

The woman panted, handing his Harry. "Imprint on him, quickly before Destiny's minions appear, quickly!" She said urgently, her eyes

turning to look around, as though she was worried someone will appear and kill them.

Tom brought his lips to Harry's forehead, kissing the sleeping baby softly, allowing a small bud of rose appear, but only for a moment; it disappeared as quickly as it came; it will only be visible to those who attempted to court his mate.

Tom handed Harry to the young woman, whispering a goodbye to him, and apparating to Australia; he heard it was wonderful.

The woman just held Harry tightly, disappearing with Harry, covered in sparkles, but not before she got hit by a curse on her back.

"No!"

"You may have won this, Ellen, but I at least am getting some revenge."

She heard his voice say, before her transportation spell swallowed her, while the magic worked through her body like poison, changing it's shape, locking her memories and destroying her immortality.

Messenger Kion, one of fate's subordinates, who was also known as Ellen, became just an Ellen.

James Potter woke with a groan,

_Ouch that hurt…Wait…Why does my head hurt?_

Suddenly remembering what happened, James bolted toward the stairs,

_Lily! Alan! Harry! _

When he reached the nursery he almost fainted again because of Lily's body, but when he saw her breathing he let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked to find his boys…

Problem is, there was only one boy; Alan, Harry is no where to be found. James's eyes widened in disbelief before he started to look around franticly, his efforts were futile.

When James was looking around the nursery for his baby boy like a mother hen, Alan woke; the boy looked around groggily, looking around the room, suddenly realizing that his brother isn't there he started to cry, loudly. Lily woke when she heard her son crying, picking him up quickly she looked around and faced James who had a defeated look in his face, and Lily gave him a pleading look, as if asking: _Where is my Harry?_ James shook his head and lowered it, while Lily's entire frame shook and she fell to the ground, still holding her crying son, and started to cry.

James looked up and noticed something; a corpse.

Alan uttered two words, "Hawy" and "miss"

Hawy miss…

Harry is missing…

I miss Harry.

_That night, Harry Remus Potter was declared missing, Voldemort dead and Alan James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, all the while a certain Voldemort and a fate could be found cackling in mischief._

**1982, October, Egypt, Four-Thirty a.m.:**

In the land of the Pharaohs, Egypt, Rose Sophia Evans could be found walking by the Pyramids in her usual morning walk, thinking about the school she was just appointed as its headmaster,

_Magix Academia for gifted…I… maybe should add a sport other than Quidditch in the school; not many people like to fly and the fact that there are few Earth and Water children…Hm? Crying?_

Rose started to run toward the sound of crying, hoping that no one is hurt. When she reached there, she found an infant and two one year old children, she looked at the trio for a moment before her heart filled with happiness, and they must be a blessing from Isis! Just like how the Blacks ((Remus and Sirius)) found the brothers, Charlie and William Black, while the Diggory found their own set of siblings, Percius the younger sibling and Patricia the older one, those three must be her blessing! Picking up the one year old who had a bit of brown hair coming from her head and looked at her blue eyes, one that resembled the two year old girl, "I'll name you Fatima, Fatima Faith and you," She picked up the one year old girl from the ground, blue eyes stared at her, confused, _Guessing from the eyes, those two must be sisters…_"I'll name you Ellen Hope, as for you mister…" She picked up the only boy and identical green orbs stared back at her, "I'll name you Harry, Harry Remus. Eric will be so happy; we are having kids!" Hugging all the children close she apparated away to her home.

"Sweetie! I'm home!"

She called, and her husband and friends came, each one of them holding a baby.

"Oh, my! Did you too get those wonderful blessings?"

Alexandra asked, hugging a baby boy close to her chest, the boy's sea green eyes stared at the strange people his aunt was carrying,

"Yes! Oh my…Eric? Aren't you happy?"

Rose asked, worriedly staring at her husband who was crying.

"No, Rose. I'm very happy, I'm so happy I think I can die right now!"

Sirius slapped Eric on his back, hard. Which was amazing since he was carrying his one years old son, William.

"Now, now, Eric! No dying on your children! But, of course before that you're going to have to go through the horrible paper work we-"

In here he pointed at his husband and the Diggory family, "call adoption paper."

"Oh shut up, Sirius! Before all of that, let's celebrate! I baked some goodies!"

Alexandra said, smiling widely, adjust her hold on her son, while everyone cheered.

"Welcome to your new home, my children."

Eric said, taking Fatima and Harry from his wife.

"It's the beginning of our family."

"Of course it's not! Our family has just extended!"

Amos corrected them, before turning around and running behind his wife, his one year old daughter, Patricia, amazingly quiet.

"Yes…Our family has just extended."

Eric agreed, hugging his wife.

_That night, the Diggorys, Blacks and the Evans celebrated the fact that they got children, the Diggorys were happy to have other children even though they have their own, Cedric, -who was a year older than his adoptive siblings- because they wanted a big family, as for the Blacks, Remus and Sirius could not have children of their own because of Remus' weak body and lastly, the Evans; no matter how many times Rose and Eric tried, they couldn't produce children so those three were their own blessing._

_Later that night, you can find Remus dancing around because Harry was named after him and when Rose was asked why she choose those middle names for her children, her answer was: "I hope that Harry would be the voice of logic between his siblings like Remus, Ellen to be the one to give hope while Fatima would be the Faith spreader."_

"So you're very, very, very, very sure you want to adopt those three?"

The Social Worker asked the Evans couple, and Eric nodded, while Rose tapped her foot impatiently; they have been sitting here for around thirty minutes, with the lady asking them stupid things. Do you have reasonable income? Puhlease! She married a prince!

"Are you really, really, really-"

"YESYESYESYESYES! WE ARE SURE! IF YOU ASK THAT QUESTION ONE MORE TIME, I'LL KILL YOU!" Rose exclaimed, and the woman jumped back, quickly handing them few papers and a potion vial, Rose snatched both of it violently.

"Just one drop of your blood in the Adoption Potion…Um, bye!"

With that, the social worker apparated.

"Don't you think you were a bit violent?"

"Do you?"

"No, not at all!"

**In a two different countries, 1997,**

Percy Jackson was declared Missing**.**

**Charlie Bone was declared Missing.**

**They simply vanished.**

"_I love you."_

"_I'm sorry, Percy but I'm not really interested in you – or being gay for the matter."_

_Percy started to rub his arms._

"_I…Yes, I'm sorry."_

_Running out of the food court, Percy could still hear the laughter from inside there._

_It was too much, being rejected. _

_His father rejected him, his first crush rejected him, and now his true love._

_He can only hope that his magic can take him somewhere fat from here._

The look in the Past of Percy Jackson, and his mother, Sally Jack- Sorry, I mean Alexandra Diggory née Black.

…**We know from evidence that Percy Jackson seemed to have lost his footsteps while trying to…It is not known if he is still alive…Body is yet to be found…If you find him please call…**

A lot of sobbing could be heard, Sally was blaming everybody at the camp for her baby's disappearance…Mostly on the father though…

**FLASH BACK:**

In camp Half-Blood, 

"It's your fault! I curse you! Curse you!" Sally Jackson was screaming her head off at Poseidon, the god of the sea; the latter however was trying to make her see reason, "I did nothing!..."

_**SLAP**_

Sally Ann Jackson has just slapped Poseidon, "You'd think I'd believe that? I am not stupid Poseidon," She hissed, her voice suddenly became low; "You'd think I didn't know that my baby is a wizard? Just like me…To think _I_ was idiotic enough to think you would accept him as that…" Poseidon's eyes widened, what does Sally mean? The gods were confused; they knew there were Wizards and Witches but they didn't know who exactly their identity was, after all; they are Hecate's creation and she protects them, "Surprised? Yes, Sally Jackson is but an alias I used; my real name is Alexandra Diggory née Black, I married last year, and you know what? I have a son too, you probably don't understand how I married without your knowing seeing how no one knew I was married, but, Percy knew…Don't bother to understand; after all your minds are too incompetent to understand Magical Theory." With those words, Sally, -No, Alexandra- **Took **a deep breath and screamed, "**LET IT BE KNOWN THAT POSEIDON SAID TO HIS ONLY SON: "I HAVE NO NEED FOR A SON TAINTED BY HECATE!" AND EACH ONE OF YOU WILL SUFFER THE COINSIQUENCES! PROBLEM WITH WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN? BLAME IT ON POSEIDON AND YOUR GODLY PARENTS! FROM TODAY ON, EVERY MONTH, A SELECTED FEW WILL TAKE A QUEST WITH THEIR GODLY PARENTS, **_**STRIPPED**_** OF THEIR GODLY STRENGHTH! THIS IS THE CURSE OF AN UNHAPPY MOTHER!" **With these words, Alexandra left with a pop, in that moment one Luke Castellan was cursing himself for rejecting Percy; he knew he had something to do with the boy's disappearance, and now he regretted it…Poseidon was on his knees; he didn't realize that his son… his favored son was gone…Because of him, the other gods were gaping; what did that mortal think she was?

Suddenly, a black haired youthful woman came with a pop, and Zeus recognized her; Hecate. "Hecate? Did you know one of your daughters-" Zeus was cut off by the Hecate, who raised one of her hands; "I know what she did and I am here to execute her curse." Hecate replied calmly, while others opened their mouth gaping. "What? Why?" Hecate raised one of her perfectly eye brows, "Every witch or wizard have a right from me, I will grant them One wish, Alexandra's wish was for you to be cursed until she is satisfied, therefore; I have to do this." Hades looked at her furiously, "isn't there a way around this? I mean-" Hecate shook her head, "I swore upon the river of Styx and nothing can change that." The gods looked defeated; they knew she couldn't do anything, so they accepted it as Hecate raised her hand… They knew how miserable a mother could be, after all…

**END FLASHBACK**

That was the last they heard of Alexandra, at least for few months.

Charlie Bone's Past:

"_I'm sorry Charlie, I really don't think we can be."_

"_No, please! Tell me is it something I did? Please! I'll do anything just stay with me!_

"_Listen; I only dated you because I thought you were a challenge, and you know what? You weren't! So leave me alone and go open those pretty legs to someone else!"_

_Those words, how harsh they were when they spilled out of his mouth, attempting to keep the boy away from him, but what was really painful was how Charlie's eyes widened in disbelief, shock, anger, and pain._

_What Charlie didn't expect after breaking up with his boyfriend was all his friends leaving him, or him getting kicked out of the school._

"_You, Charlie has caused me trouble one last time! I disinherit you from the Bone family!"_

"_Mom, please do something!"_

_But his mother, kept her silence, averting her gaze from him, clutching her marriage ring close to her heart. Then, Charlie knew: his mother abandoned him because they told her that they'll give her Paul back._

"_I'm sorry, Charlie…"_

_He was alone. No body wanted him._

_So he turned and ran toward the road, where a truck was passing._

_He ignored all of his exes' (friends, family and lover) call._

_His body wasn't found._

…**Charlie Bone has been missing for a complete day after his Grandmother's failed disownment; if you please find him please contact the police immediately-**

Manfred Bloor turned off the T.V., and sighed; _**Great…I wish you could see that honey, you were on T.V. just like how you always wanted**_**,** Manfred sighed again, just his luck; his boyfriend, Charlie Bone who was soon to be his lover if his father haven't meddled around and forced Manfred to break up with his lovely heart_, _Manfred started to sulk; he and Charlie were supposed to find a spell that made Charlie pregnant, marry and keep their children away from his father's ugly clutches, Manfred cursed;_** When I find you honey, you will be very, very sore. **_With that vow that didn't sound very pleasant for Charlie's health but satisfactory for him, the boy drifted into an uneasy sleep, hunted by his missing heart's cries and screams.

**Five Years after being found: **

"Harry dear, can you call everyone?" Rose called out for her six years old son, who looked up at her tearing his eyes from the book he was holding, "Why mommy?" Rose grinned, her Harry always asked questions, "Dinner, unless of course they aren't hungry." Harry nodded his head and opened the slide glass door that connected toward the huge Garden of their summer house, "Ell! Charlie! Will! Percy! Pat! Ced! Dinner!"

Shouts could be heard, "Really?"

"Yes, and before you come inside wash your hands!" Harry replied before closing the door and walking toward the living room, once he was there, he looked inside and found the youngest sister on their uncle Moony's lap, reading the book she was holding aloud to him,

"So she jumped in the rabbit hole- Big brother!"

Fatima said leaping from her uncle's lap and running toward him to give him a hug,

"Mommy says dinner is ready. Let's go Ima." He said taking her hand into his and walking back toward the dining room, making sure his sister is comfortable in her high chair, Harry climbed into his own chair. After his uncles and aunt ((Only having one, being Alexandria Diggory –Who knows the siblings she adopted are her real children- [[Even though Charlie and William have two aunts, Rose and Alexandria while the Diggory siblings have only one, being Rose]])) settled down they heard chatters and the other children came inside, Charlie and Percy sat between Fatima, quickly the others took their seats as the food came floating from the kitchen and Rose came and sat next to her husband, Eric, who wasn't sitting in his usual seat, the seat of the head of the house. Rose tapped her spoon against her glass and everyone turned their attention to her, "I am sure all of you noticed that Eric isn't sitting in his seat, I am also sure that everyone knows that if the ex-head comes to visit the house the seat is handed to him, correct?" when murmurs of agreement and nods came, Rose nodded her head, happy, "Well, with that, let us welcome Eric the first of the house of Evans!" Everybody clapped out of respect; Eric the First was well known as the fair ruler of Egypt, and he had already named the children his heirs, a thin man with a kind laughing blue eyes took his seat in the table, "Also, I welcome, Merlin son of Hecate, Godric son of the Fire Spirit, Salazar Son of the wind spirit," Every child gaped as three men stepped out from the shadows, one had a black hair with green eyes that held knowledge and wisdom, the other was a red head with blue eyes, he wore a bright grin trying to pry the last man's hands from his waist, the man's silver gaze were calculating and his black hair was tied in a pony tail, Rose continued, "Of course let's not forget Lady Helga daughter of the Earth spirit and Lady Rowena daughter of the water spirit." Two women stepped out of the shadows, both of them had soft smiles in their faces; Helga's warm brown eyes fitted her wheat colored haired, while Rowena's blue hair and grey eyes seemed to demand attention from everybody, "They will be teaching you children from today!" All of the adults chirped while the children's mouth fell,

"WHAT?"

Harry could still be found laughing at that memory, to think that was all twelve years ago? But Harry right now was wearing all black, not his favorite color I assure you. With Ellen by his side sitting on the table, and in front of him was the minister of Magic of Great Britain, along with Albus Dumbledore; Harry was extra aware around this particular man, the soul was rotten. Harry was indifferent while his sister looked ready to sleep, "Well?" Ellen asked, her tone reflecting how bored she is, Cornelius Fudge looked at her confusedly; "Are you stupid? I asked what you want?" Ellen roared out while Cornelius looked like he was about to piss himself, but Dumbledore answered for him; "We need the support of your pack in the war." He stated calmly, while Ellen snarled, "No. Fucking. Way!" While Cornelius just blinked stupidly, "Are you with the dark side?" Ellen's lips twitched, "No you overgrown oaf! If we were, I would have 'Avadra Kadavra'ed you the instant you entered this room." Finally Harry have eaten enough of this and barked; "We will think about it now SCRAM!" Harry was livid; those wizards have used his kind and now want his help! Hmph! As soon as they got out Harry asked Ellen, "You know the plan, right?" At Ellen's nod he grinned; "Well, I am off to see Tom." As soon as she heard that Ellen smirked evilly, "Use protection Harry!" She called out at Harry's retreating back, Harry blushed but no one could see him, "Shut up!"

"Hmm…I missed you love."  
Harry felt hands encircle his waist and pulled into the firm chest of his mate, Tom Riddle. Before Harry could open his mouth to answer, he felt a hand rubbing his lower region and he gasped, "Tom! Not now and here!" Harry could feel tom smirking against his skin, "And stop smirking!" Tom ignored Harry's order and asked, "What did the 'Over grown Oaf' and Golden eyes want?" Harry frowned, "You eavesdropped! Why are you asking?" Tom just hummed, "Because I like hearing it from you, are you sure you won't to go along with the plan?" Harry sighed, he knew this was coming. "Of course I am, don't worry though; I have my whole family with me, and your mental link with me," Tom didn't answer, instead he bit lightly on Harry's shoulder blades, "I am still worried…Can I put my mark on you?" Harry rolled his eyes; this is what he gets for having a horny mate, "Sure, later. Are you sure you are in your sixties? Because I am sure in this age they don't have hormones," Tom just laughed, deep and hearty, _nice, goal; Make Tom laugh, checked. Can't wait until I tell Draco,_ "I look twenty, my dear. My body is the same of when I was twenty; therefore, I have Hormones." Harry smiled: trust it on his lover to find an answer to everything, "You know, Godric is pregnant, _again_. He was saying something about; 'Horny Sylethrins, who don't know how to keep their hands to themselves,' you sure are a lot like your ancestor," Tom just smiled before pulling Harry into bed with him, "Of course; we are related. Now let's have a nap."

Manfred couldn't believe it; his father has sent him into a school for witches and wizards! _He is probably trying to rub the fact that I don't have Charlie anymore_, to top with that, he had to go and help some other teenagers his age to bring few others from Egypt!

_**Manfred's P.O.V:**_

"Okay! We reached Egypt," One of our companions, Annabeth Chase, I think her name was, said. "Hi there, I am William Black!" When we turned I say who looked remarkably a lot like Charlie, -I felt my heart sting- "You guys must be the escorts! C'mon! This way!" He led us all into a place where there were so many cries and suddenly music started, I felt my heart skip two beats as I heard the person who was singing, I quickly turned and I saw him, my Charlie…

"Charlie…" I whispered.

_**With the Godlings:**_

When that William led Nico, Luke, Annabeth, Thalia and Tyson to the place where a lot of cries were being produced their eyes traveled toward the people who started singing, they gasped, the drummer who was singing softly, was none other than Percy,

"Percy…" Both of Nico and Luke whispered,

"I still remember the world

From the eyes of a child

Slowly those feelings were clouded

By what I know now"

((Evanescence, Fields of Innocence))

Ima sang, careful with her guitar, she looked toward Charlie, the band's keyboard player, who had a shocked expression, but his fingers kept moving, when she glanced at Percy, the drummer, he had a shocked look in his eyes, but he didn't show it, instead he seemed to be concentrated on playing his drums,

_Must have been because he trained with Uncle Salazar on facial expressions_

As she continued to sing, her eyes scanned the people and she spotted around six people, she recognized them, people from Charlie and Percy's past.

_This can't be good…Not good at all…Although William seems to be happy torturing them by pulling their coats…_

"We were with Fatima Evans, Percy Diggory and Charlie Black! Let's give them a warm welcome!"

_Oh well, we'll face it when it comes…_

"Welcome everyone! I'd like to thank all of you, old fans who came to our band, _Evincible_, which sounds really stupid, by the way, and new fans; I welcome you to the family! Now count with me, Three, Two, One and let's start!"

All three of them started singing, ignoring everything and pouring their emotions into their song.

**P.S: A separate chapter will be dedicated to Harry's and Tom's relationship!**


	2. To Looks At Me

**The Lost One**

By: Yukimi Of the darkness

**Summery: **Alan James Potter is furious; his parents failed to tell him that he had a twin brother, Harry Remus Evans…Wait that's not his name!

**Note:** Harry is the boy who lived but his brother is mistaken as the BWL, He turn out as a magical creature and makes a pack of mixed creatures! Overused? Yes, but it is never old, not for me any how

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people! Wrong English? Well, I have an excuse; English isn't my first language so... AU!! M-preg….LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!!! BEWARE!!

**Rating: **M

_**KEY:**_

**Voldy to Harry**

**Harry to Voldy**

_Thought /Letter _

_**Parsel Tongue**_

**P.S.: **A year in Egypt is a month for the people who knew Percy Jackson and Charlie Bone

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**To Looks at me**

As Harry sneaked right under the Death Eaters' noses he couldn't help but snicker silently at their stupidity. _No wonder Voldy is losing, those people are incompetent,_ he thought, melding with the shadow, his steps silent and graceful, as expected from a fully trained spy. Harry has started his spy training five years ago, when he was only ten, and now he was recognized as the youngest spy at the age of fifteen. Harry suddenly stopped moving and pressed himself against the wall, not making a sound at all, his fingers started to trace the hilt of a silver dagger that was adorned by two golden snakes, one had ruby eyes while the other had a pair of emerald eyes that eerily resembled his own, he couldn't be any honored than what he already was by owning this dagger, after all…

_**~*Flash Back*~**_

_H_arry Remus Evans, aged fourteen, leaned against his favorite tree's trunk. Today, he was very happy; his birthday is today and he had already received many presents from his family and fans of his band, **Evincible**, he and his band mates ((Ellen, himself and William)) were planning to give up their position in the band to Fatima, Percius, and Charlie this year, they deserved it, and besides he didn't feel like having to over work; he was the Alpha of their pack after all. Today he received a freshly baked cake as a present from Fatima, Percius and Charlie, a locket that had the whole family's picture in it from his Parents, a plain, old Parchment from Uncle Mooney and Padfoot, William, Ellen and Patricia got his a book called; **How to enchant Muggle Technology ((Ill))legally**, and Harry decided he liked the author, he also got many patches of roses from fans and lastly he got –from unknown source- an invisibility cloak and a pair of ever warming resizing socks. Harry also decided that these artifacts are useful and that he already liked that people who sent it to him. Just when Harry decided that he needed a nap, he heard Ellen calling onto him,

"Harry!" The said boy jumped off the ground and looked at his sister's eyes, "What's wrong?" He asked, worried. Ellen shook her head and showed him the most beautiful dagger he had ever seen in life, the dagger also looked a lot like the dagger his mentors carried around, "For me? But you already gave me a present." Ellen just grinned and pushed a letter into Harry's hand, Harry opened the neatly folded paper and knew that his sisters read it, not that he minded_;_

_Hello, Harry dear. How are you? You must be wondering who I- Oh, sorry, We are, You should probably remember me as Aunty Hecate and she Granny Gaia, Yes, I am one of your aunties and mentors that taught you wandless magic and Granny who helped you control your Powers, I represent the magic and she is mother earth. I would like you to have a great Birthday and hopefully mate sometime soon. I heard you started training as a spy; put this thing in a good use!!_

_Will be coming to visit,_

_Aunty and Granny_

Harry's jaw fell down, his aunt was magic herself and his old Granny is mother earth?? He must be one of the luckiest lads who walked on earth.

_**~*End Flash Back*~**_

When Harry saw that the source of the noise was a clumsy Death Eater tripping over his own feet, the boy let out a shaky breath that he had been holding. With a grace of spy, Harry was able to reach the enormous double doors without alerting the Death Eater, before entering, however, he pressed his ear on the ground and when he heard nothing, he slowly opened the door and entered silently. The Emerald Eyed Spy almost moaned when he entered; he was attacked by the smell of violets, thanks to his spy training, Harry was able to save himself from tripping over his own feet, so instead, Harry silently stared at the only occupant in the room; a snake faced man. In the Raven's mind, there were only two thoughts running through, One: This man smelled like a flower and Two: This man needs his nose to be re-grown, and so; Harry did something against his training, he spoke: "You know, there are many Muggle and Magical Operations that will re-grow your nose."

**Tom Riddle's "Voldemort's" P.O.V:**

_Right now, I was wondering –about the same thing as usual- what my Harry was up to, when I heard the door open a little, I saw Wormtail sprawled on his stomach, he probably fell and kicked the door open, that's what I thought before I inhaled the most wonderful smell of my now favorite flower, lilies. At the moment I couldn't help but wonder, is my mate in here? Then suddenly I heard his, Harry's angelic voice say; "You know, there are many Muggle and Magical Operations that will re-grow your nose." Despite the masked insult, I laughed and turned to face my own Angel, "That might be true," I knew that he didn't know me, so I am planning to get to know him more… "But nobody said this is my true form did they?"_

**End P.O.V.**

Harry blinked, "Really now?" He asked, fingers wrapping around the hilt, ready to draw and slash if necessary, Voldemort took no notice of that; he was too mesmerized by the boy's eyes, "Of course, would you like to know how I look like?" Harry slowly nodded, his curiosity getting the better of him, but curiosity killed the cat, they say _Good thing I am a Stag, then…_ Harry thought, if this person tried to kill him, he will not hesitate to fight back, even though the man standing in front of him was as sexy and hot as hell, _Wait! From where did __that__ come from?_ Harry thought with a blush, looking at the now twenty year's old man, who was looking at him appraisingly.

Voldemort, on his account, was quite pleased by the blush on the boy's face, "I am Tom Riddle, known to the world as Voldemort, but you however, can call me Tom." Taking the boy's hand and kissing it, "And you are, Mr. Spy?" He knew the boy's name, but it would be suspicious, no? Harry however, before answering gaped at him; "H-how did you know?" He asked, blush increasing when Tom kissed his hand again, "Only a trained assassin or spy is able to sneak like that, and considering you didn't try to kill me plus with the fact that you blushed, assassins don't show emotions when they are on duty," Harry nodded again and answered; "I am Harry Evans, it's a pleasure to know you, Tom." Tom smirked, leaning so that his mouth was on Harry's ear, "Believe me Harry, the pleasure is all mine, " Harry shivered at the husky tone Tom used,

"I-I have to go…" Harry whispered, mentally smashing his head against an imaginary wall for the tone he used, he wasn't supposed to sound like that!!

"Do come to visit, _**Harry**_." The last word came out as a seductive hiss and Harry found himself promising,

"Of course."

* * *

"What are you daydreaming about, love?" Tom asked Harry, sucking on the boy's neck, Harry on his part started to moan, answering the question through his moans;

"Nnn…T-the first t-time we m-met..." Tom just hummed, detached himself from Harry's neck, and asked;

"You did promise me that I can put my mark on you, right?"

Harry swallowed the lump that rose into his throat and nodded, Tom smiled, flashing Harry his perfect white teeth, "Good…Allow me…"

_**~*LEMON, CHILDREN DON'T READ*~**_

Tom's hand found its way into the raven's pants and gently squeezed the flesh between the boy's legs; this earned him a gasp, "Tom! Your hands are cold!!" said man raised one of his eyebrows, "and I care, why?" He asked squeezing again, tighter than last time, Harry moaned while Tom smirked; "You enjoy it, don't you? What happened to the fact that my hands are cold?" Using his other hand, Tom lifted the Spy's shirt and started licking the boy's stomach, dipping his tongue in his belly button, "S-silence yo-yourself…" Harry said between his moans and gasps, thanks to the distraction in the upper region, Harry didn't notice that Tom removed all of their clothes with a flick of his hand that is, however until…

"Aah!"

Harry gasped, looking down Harry found that Tom's mouth was just above his erection, what the man was trying to do finally hit the boy,

"Tom! Don't you even dare-Nnn…Aah!" Harry was interrupted from his ranting when Tom devoured the boy's arousal and started sucking on it, Harry tried to stifle his moans, but Tom would have none of that as he started trying to swallow the boy.

"Ugh…Sometimes, I-I re-really hate you, AH!" In response to what Harry was saying, his lover simply hummed, sending vibration toward the boy's spine; Tom had to hold Harry down by the hips by one of his hands, as the boy tried to buck his hips up, Harry started to gasp, this was too much!! Tom was sucking on him and the other hand was tweaking his erect nipples, moaning Harry managed to say;

"T-tom, I am coming!" With these words Harry came and Tom swallowed all of the milk his lover produced, he licked his lips and looked at Harry's emerald eyes.

"Not half bad, honey." Tom said, leaning down and capturing those delicious red lips, Harry groaned; he could taste himself, and personally he thought Tom's was much delicious, "But we aren't finished yet, dear." Harry screamed as out of blue, a finger entered his hole, "OUCH! TOM!" Tom smiled evilly, "Yes, honey?" Harry growled at him, "What with you not using Lube?" Tom looked thoughtful and innocent, unlike his finger which was wriggling around looking for something, Harry suddenly moaned loudly as the index finger pressed against his prostate, "Oh? I found it? That was too quick, and I don't use lube because without it, you scream my name louder," just after these words, another two fingers joined the first and Harry screamed in pain, "Relax, honey," With his other hand, Tom rubbed the boy's inner thighs, trying to make him relax, and it worked, somewhat. Deeming his lover ready, Tom pulled his fingers out and Harry cried out in loss pushing back, trying to get those fingers back in, this earned him a chuckle, "Brace yourself, love." As soon as he said that, Tom entered Harry suddenly, hitting the boy's prostate dead on; he was rewarded by Harry's Pain and Pleasure filled scream. Screams of his –Tom's- name.

This continued on, until Harry came and Tom came just after him.

_**~*LEMON END!*~**_

As Tom cleaned the sheets with a wave of his wand, after being covered by the covers, Harry asked; "Did we use protection?" Tom's eyes widened, and whispered: "Shit…" Harry sighed, "Well, we'll see what happens later. The plan is in three months so that will be enough time to know."

Tom nodded, hugging Harry close, he was eventually lulled into sleep by Harry's slow, deep breaths.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy!" Young Alan ran toward his parents, hugging them around the legs, James looked at Alan with a big smile on his face, "Hey, Prongslet! Anything you want tell us?" Alan's face lit up, James couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness in his chest; would Harry have the same smile? What if he was still alive? What if they didn't look hard enough for him? James forced those thoughts away, right now, Alan needs him, speaking of the boy; Alan was speaking: "Ron invited me into his birthday party! Can I go?" He asked, using his infamous Puppy eyes. Lily smiled, "Of course, Alan. Do you want to go shopping for his birthday present?" Alan's smile widened, Lily couldn't help but wonder, when will his face split up? She released a giggle at that thought. Both of her husband and son stared at her strangely; Lily wasn't one to giggle, it was a straight face, smile, scowl, or a whole blown laughter. It was a wonder how James Potter could love such a woman with a humor range of pinky. "Well?" Lily asked, her face straight, both of James and Alan sweat dropped at how fast her mood changed. Unbeknown to them however, Lily was laughing in the inside at her favorite men's reaction, Ok! Let's go!" Alan declared energetically, taking both of his parents' hands and pulling them toward the house, they looked like a perfect family, _Even though one is missing_, she thought longingly:

_Harry…_

* * *

Looking back, Alan James Potter never understood the longing look his parents has occasionally adapted, neither did he understood the sad looks they gave him, but now, now he understood; he understood why his parents had such a sad face when they looked at him, why did they have a longing look in their eyes. It was because they wanted a family, a completed family. As a child, Alan had a huge hole in his hears that was filled with that stranger…

* * *

_A boy with midnight black hair hugged his knees closer to his chest, sobs wrecking his body. He couldn't understand, didn't want to understand; his parents and uncle Albus were teaming against him and were telling him that his education and training were important, didn't they understand that his play-time is also important?_

"_Why are you crying?" A voice so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time, asked. Alan's head quickly shoot up, and at what he saw, made him scream. The reason of his screaming covered his ears, his emerald green eyes that were previously peering at him curiously, were closed shut. When Alan's screams ceased, the boy puffed his cheeks and asked, "What was that for? And no one will hear you because we are in your mind," Alan's mouth just opened and shut close, this happened for sometime before he wheezed out: "No reason…" The boy just smiled, "I'm Harry, yours?" Alan stared at Harry, surprised; no one ever asked him who he was, seeing how everybody knew him, "…Alan, nice to meet you Harry," Harry smiled brilliantly, "Nice to meet you too, I think we will be good friends." And at that statement, Alan couldn't help but agree._

_After a year of meeting in secret in Alan's dreamland, Alan thought it would be fine to tell his family about Harry. _

_The next night, Harry never came. _

* * *

If you were in Alan's shoes right now, you would be just as furious at your parents; his Parents, the ones that were meant to be his most trusted people betrayed him, not by killing someone, not by selling his treasures, but by keeping a secret from him. Not a secret that would threaten your life or that you were adopted, you are wondering what can be worse than this? They didn't tell him he had a brother, a twin! Someone that was meant to be half of his soul, the one he would protect! Sounds simple to you? But it wasn't so in Alan's case; he was alone. He thought he was alone, when in truth he had a brother, he didn't care if his parents were mourning and what not, Harry was his twin, he was supposed to stand next to him and help him pull pranks against their parents and friends, not dead! Alan believed that the Harry in his dreams was the same Harry, his twin.

A gentle hand touched his shoulder hesitantly and when he turned, Alan's emerald green eyes bore onto his best girl friend, Hermione Granger's eyes, "Alan?" She asked him hesitantly, as if fearing he would snap at her.

"What?" He asked, harsher than what he intended and the girl's hand retreated from his shoulder and she flinched as if she was hit. Alan sighed and raked his hand through his hair and asked; "What is it?" This time more neutral and Hermione's eyes softened, "Alan…I know you're angry at your parents…But…Put yourself in their place; every time they look at you, they see Harry, it must've been very painful for them," Alan shook his head, "Never!" He barked; "I have had this hole in my heart for such a long time and I never knew why!" Taking a deep breath he continued, looking straight into the girl's eyes, they were looking at him understandingly, "Look at the Weasely Twins, they can't stand a minute without the other, I always wondered why, but now I know; it is because they are twins, they are connected with their heart, soul and magic…I couldn't understand why there is such a huge hole in my heart, but now I know…I am missing my twin." Hermione smiled sadly, "Alan…You can tell me everything; I am your best friend and that will never change, tell me everything that bothers you and I will help you out no matter what." At her bright smile, Alan told her everything; even those dreams.

In the end he was in her warm embraces, then Ron's caring words and Ginny's smiles.

* * *

"What should we do, Ima? It's _them_; I escaped my past so that I can escape them!" Percy told Fatima, who was sitting on one of the chairs tuning her guitar, Charlie was sitting on another chair, looking shocked; "We do nothing, honey." When Fatima said that both of Charlie and Percy looked at her shocked; "What do you mean we do nothing? It is them! Them! Them!" Fatima stood up and walked toward the window, it showed the other half of the manor where William led _them_ to,  
"My dear, aren't we actors?"

Both of the boys blinked, sly smiles forming on their lips after an afterthought;

"Why didn't we think of that?" Fatima, merely smiled;

"This is why you need me; I am the brain you're the body."

"Are you saying we are stupid?"

"I never did."

"You implied it!"

Charlie smiled as both of his childhood friends argued; he would never trade this for the world.

* * *

**All thanks to people who favored and reviewed this Story. To tell the truth I never thought that people might actually like this, I 3 U All!!**

**Keep reviewing and favoring; 'cause it boosts my confidence, anyways, do you like this Chapter?**

**Tell me if you want Percy to be bitter toward his father or not, 'kay?**

**Love ya!**

**Oh and smile will you? It keeps you healthy!**


	3. I Fake a Smile

**The Lost One**

By: Yukimi Of the darkness

**Summery: **Alan James Potter is furious; his parents failed to tell him that he had a twin brother, Harry Remus Evans…Wait that's not his name!

**Note:** Harry is the boy who lived but his brother is mistaken as the BWL, He turn out as a magical creature and makes a pack of mixed creatures! Overused? Yes, but it is never old, not for me any how

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people! Wrong English? Well, I have an excuse; English isn't my first language so... AU! M-preg….

**Rating: **M

_**KEY:**_

**Voldy to Harry**

**Harry to Voldy**

_Thought /Letter _

_**Parsel Tongue**_

**P.S.: **A year in Egypt is a month for the people who knew Percy Jackson and Charlie Bone

**Ages:**

**Charlie, Fatima, Percy, Ginny Weasley: 16 Years Old**

**Harry, Ellen, Patricia, William, Alan Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy: 17 years Old**

**Luke, Annabeth, Nico: 18 years old**

**Manfred, Thalia: 19 Years Old**

**Chapter Three**

**I Fake a Smile **

In all of Harrison Remus Evans' life, he never saw his younger Sister or her group this wary; they were too outgoing, too reckless to stop and be careful or wary, therefore he had every right to wonder why they were acting like this, correct? Then why was he covered in mud and turning off fire of his shirt?

"So, you are saying Fatima, Charlie and Percy did this to you?" Patricia asked flickering with her wand toward his mud covered hair, instantly vanishing it, "Thanks, and yes. Those three are keeping something and I certainly don't like it." Harry replied, placing his hand over the fire on his shirt and instantly, he felt the warm fire head toward his Magical Core, in times like these, he thanked the blessing of training with Godric Gryffindor…

**~*Flash Back*~**

"_What do you mean that we will be trained by them?" Little Cedric asked, his eyes darting toward his younger siblings, Alexandra just smiled at her eldest son, "Darlings, you children are all very special, you would destroy a whole country together if you aren't careful." The children's jaws fell open, before grins took over, "We are that strong? Cool!" Cedric 'whoop'-d from his place in the table and Eric the First cleared his throat when he heard his youngest granddaughter's comment, "Why don't we take over the world?" Fatima asked with a bright smile, her eyes showed that she is dead serious, everyone sweat dropped and Rose proceeded to tell her youngest that taking over the world isn't a good thing to do, Merlin, however, smiled. Merlin's green gaze was settled on Fatima, "I like you," He told her, walking toward Fatima, he kneeled so that he would be on her level, "Would you like to take your elemental training with me?" A long silence filled the once lively room, waiting for her answer, "Okay!" Godric smiled, finally peeling off Salazar's hands off him, he hopped toward Harry and Ellen and asked brightly, "Would you like for me to train you two?" When both of them nodded, Godric beamed, "Great!" Helga walked toward Cedric and Charlie, "How about you guys train with me?" She asked, her brown gaze softening on the two adorable Children, both smiled and nodded, Helga returned their smiles. Salazar and Rowena walked toward William, Percy and Patricia, "We will train you three, okay?" When they nodded, Rowena hugged them. Eric the first cleared his throat, "Onto your seats everyone," He told them, a big smile on his face, "Let us have this drink, and celebrate your bonding, masters." With that, he raised his glass for a toast and the adults had theirs while the children had their own._

**~*Flash Back End*~**

"You know, I don't like them keeping secrets either," William told them as he stood and walked toward the window, "I personally think it has something to do with the escorts." Ellen rolled her eyes, "Yes, O' Smart One! Do tell us, why do you think it is related to them?"

William glowered at her and Harry sighed, when William kept stubbornly silent, Harry asked him again, in a much more polite fashion, "Why do you think it is related, William?" William answered, all the while glaring at Ellen who was huffing and crossing her arms on her chest, "I think it is related because of two reasons; first, they whispered Charlie and Percy's name as if they were shocked,"

**~*Flash Back*~**

**William's P.O.V.**

"_Hm…I must have entered the wrong room…" I muttered under my breath, suddenly the name of my brother and friend reached my ears, normally it wouldn't bother me because they were rather famous and their name being uttered was something normal but the way their name was uttered…It was filled with so much emotion, unlike the others –which was filled with excitement and adoration – their was filled with shock and longing, feeling curious, I turned around to look at the people who whispered their name, I was shocked; it was the escorts; I was shocked because I haven't expected them to say their name like that, shocked I would expect but…The longing and love can't be missed….Another mystery to solve._

_I later discovered that it was rather exhausting to drag them away to meet Aunt Rose._

**~*End Flash Back*~**

Ellen and Patricia's eyes were wide and Harry ha his eyes narrowed, "Please, state your other reason," William nodded his head and continued, "As you guys know, our siblings like their free time and would avoid our masters so that they wouldn't get to do more training, they went straight into our masters chambers and when we crossed ways, they took few steps back and turned, taking the longer way, Charlie and Percy were both avoiding eye contact with the escorts, this just proves that they are avoiding them." Patricia furrowed her brows and looked at the sky, her eyes narrowing,

"….Che…."

Harry looked at Patricia, "You have something to tell us Patricia?" Patricia smirked, "I think I solved the mystery," William looked at his mate, raising one of his eye brows, "You did?" Patricia nodded, opening her mouth she spoke;

"They are acting like they have crushes." The other occupants stood of their chairs abruptly and ran toward where their siblings' room. Patricia sighed and placed her cheek on her palm, yawning.

"I feel sorry for ya three."

Was what she said before dozing off in this position.

"And if they dare to try to hurt any of you, don't hesitate to come to us okay?" William finished his, Ellen, and Harry's rant, only to find that Percy had his earphones on, Charlie asleep on Fatima's shoulder, who was typing on her computer, looking bored.

"Did you guys here anything we said?" Ellen asked, hands on her hips, the only response she got is Charlie's snore, the sound of keyboard and Percy humming the tune inside his Mp3 Player.

Harry sighed and decided that drastic occasions such as this required drastic measures; Harry conjured a small fire, enough to make a small burn but nothing else, he made the fire go around burning the children's right forearms, "Ouch!" Percy and Fatima said in union, while Charlie crashed down on the ground and started rolling himself in circles, "We've asked a question, and we want an answer, so; did you hear what we said?" Charlie stood up and rubbed his arm, sitting back to his place between Percy and Fatima, he nodded his head. All of them turned their head toward the remaining un-mated pair, the girl nodded quickly, while Percy responded, "Yeah, yeah. If we have any problems we will come to you, note the If." All three nodded their head in satisfaction, ignoring the last comment that came from the water bender's mouth.

"Good. Now we can say that we have garneted your Virginity to your mates."

When they were gone, they as William, Ellen and Harry, Fatima sighed and continued to type, "What the hell was that all about anyway?" Percy shrugged and looked over what she was typing, "Your new 'Mysterious' friend?" When Fatima nodded her head, Charlie felt curious and peered at what she was typing, "What this? Are you flirting using the internet?"

"What!" Came the response from **them,**

"Charlie…" Both of Fatima and Percy hissed and the boy in question smiled sheepishly and said: "Sorry." Both Percy and Fatima banged their heads against the table as they readied themselves for another, long rant which they would probably tune out, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Manfred stared at the window in the room he was given, it was a rather nice room. Gold and Red, not one of his favorite colors but nice with its large window that showed the beautiful garden and fluffy cushions in the bed, but he hadn't had the chance to enjoy the bed; he have stayed all night remembering Charlie and their kisses, Oh what he would give to be kissed like that again! What would he give to hear the words I love you being uttered by those sinfully delicious looking lips! What would he give to make love with him again! What would he give indeed…Manfred closed his eyes and remembered what he promised himself a year ago; Charlie Bone, or Black as the headmistress Evans persisted, is going to be very sore once he gets his way, of course he would play with his cute submissive for a period of time as a punishment.

Everyone was –is shocked; they did not know that they would find Percy here. True, they did expect to find him in the magical world, but they did not expect to find him in their last punishment and quest from Hecate.

"Can you believe it? We found him," Annabeth said, lying on Luke's bed, "But clearly it wasn't expected." Thalia stated, leaning against the wall, her arms cushioning her head. "It's not like it isn't a pleasant surprise." Luke was watching everyone blankly and has surprised them by speaking; he was too shocked and happy at seeing the one he foolishly rejected all these years ago, Nico and Tyson were silent, the latter because he was always silent since his brother disappeared and the other smiling between himself; he remembered the promise he and Percy made a year ago; _If Luke rejects you, are you open for taking?__**_ Yup**__ _Can I then, steal you away?_ __**…Okay.**_

**Yep, you are open for taking.**

Nico thought, whistling softly.

"Give me a reason to let you go

Give me a reason to let you go

To let go of that rope we call love

And delve myself into the hole of hate

You told me once upon a time

That you loved me

That you were proud that I was yours

_[Chorus]_

_You were the reason I lived_

_You were the reason that my heart beat_

_But I know now that your love is nothing but a lie_

_Nothing but a lie_

_And somehow I can't erase you from _

_My heart_

_My mind_

_My life_

_[Chorus end]_

So why did you turn your back

When the red signal started to glow

Why didn't you give me a chance to explain

To let you know

To make you understand the truth

_[Chorus]_

Was everything that you said a lie?

Was every I love you

I trust you

I care about you

I'm proud of you a lie

Was every time we made love a lie?

Was every moment we had together a lie?

You were such a back-stabber and yet I can't let go of this rope

_[Chorus]_

Rose smiled while listening to her daughter and her god-children sing, they were talented, that she would give, but…Their songs were filled with so much pain that pained Rose, from where all of this pain came from, Rose didn't know but she and the others are going to discover it, if it was the last thing they do.

Hay! I'm back! But I am disappointed; nobody reviewed even though many added this story into alert, That hurt, you know… This is the only time I'll let it pass. If you want the fourth chapter, I want six reviews. Ok?

Oh, and smile would ya? It's good fro ya health.

Love ya,

Yukimi of the Darkness


	4. Faking

**Faking**

**The Lost One**

By: Yukimi Of the darkness

**Summery: **Alan James Potter is furious; his parents failed to tell him that he had a twin brother, Harry Remus Evans…Wait that's not his name!

**Note:** Harry is the boy who lived but his brother is mistaken as the BWL, He turn out as a magical creature and makes a pack of mixed creatures! Overused? Yes, but it is never old, not for me any how

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people! Wrong English? Well, I have an excuse; English isn't my first language, I'll also be messing with time, cross-over with Charlie Bone and Percy Jackson, so…AU! M-preg….

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing except Fatima, Helen, her family, OCs in general, and secret societies.** The song in the last chapter is mine too…**

**Rating: **M

_**KEY:**_

**Voldy to Harry**

**Harry to Voldy**

_Thought /Letter _

_**Parsel Tongue**_

**Important! **

**Percy Diggory, Charlie Black, and Fatima Evans are born in= 1982**

**Harry Evans, Patricia Diggory, William Black, Alan Potter and his years mates are born in= 1981 **

**Cedric Diggory, Nico D'Angelo, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase are born in= 1980**

**Manfred Bloor, Thalia Grace are born in= 1979**

**Ages:**

**Charlie, Fatima, Percy, Ginny Weasley: 16 Years Old**

**Harry, Ellen, Patricia, William, Alan Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy: 17 years Old**

**Cedric, Luke, Annabeth, Nico: 18 years old**

**Manfred, Thalia: 19 Years Old**

**POLL:**

**THIS POLL HAS BEEN PLACED BY THE LEADER OF THE SECRET SOCIETIS, PLEASE BE COOPERATIVE.**

**-Should Percy be bitter toward his biological father?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**-Who should Alan Potter mate with? (No matter who you chose, it won't change the story line that have been planned)**

**-Draco Malfoy**

**-Ginny Weasley**

**-OC (Magix Academia for Gifted) = 1_Keika Raw, 2_Alec Honey **

**(Their Profiles may be found on the end of this page; I have retrieved them from their proper cabinets. Alicia Jones – Leader of the Secret Societies)**

**CONTEST:**

**THIS CONTEST HAS BEEN PLACED BY THE LEADER OF THE SECRET SOCIETIES, PLEASE BE COOPERATIVE.**

**Question -Can anyone tell me Fatima Evans' Past Life's background story?**

**Hints –In the next few chapters, flashbacks of Fatima's past shall cloud her mind, those who want to win can piece her past together.**

**Prize –This story shall host the winners' OC as one of the main supporting characters, their existence will be very important.**

**Ways of Contacting –Theories may be sent by either Private Message, or by reviews. Reviews are much more welcome, though, as they are easier for me and the reader to read.**

**Choosing the winner –The first person to answer correctly shall be made into a winner!**

**Thank you for your time. **

**Alicia Jones –Leader of the Secret Societies.**

**Percius Jack Diggory's Room, Five P.M. **

**Percy's Point of View:**

After one whole year, I learned how to fake who I really am, and wear a mask. As did Charlie. It's hard not to. Fatima seemed most affected by **it**, and I can't help but wonder why. She never told us exactly what happened in her past life, but I'm not willing to make her dig in her past. Currently I was looking for my contact lenses so I can read my copy of "Sherlock Holmes: A study in scarlet." I need them to read correctly! When I was diagnosed by Dyslexia and ADHD, my mom was suspicious. How could she not to, when the Percy, son of Poseidon, is in USA under the care of her replica? Wouldn't she love to know what happened when I first came into the world? After being diagnosed anyway, my daddy, Amos Diggory, worked non-stop to find something that'll help me _read_, with that, he came up with his infamous _Correct Reading Lenses_, and thus I started wearing the contact lenses he made, and thanks to that, I'm an avid reader now. I heard my room door open, and turning around, I found Fatima standing there.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey yourself, what's up?" I replied.

"Man-whatever,-"

"Manfred," I cut her off.

"Ok, Manfred, whatever, made a move on Charlie few minutes ago."

"He did?" I asked, why didn't Charlie call me?

"Yep. I came for two reasons!" She said cheerily, did she break the poor boy's head?

"Oh?"

"One: To ask you why you didn't answer Charlie's call."

"I didn't even hear, or sense it."

"Really?" She asked, suspicious.

"Of course! I bet you didn't get _my _call, did you?"

"You called me?" She said, surprised.

"Yeah, _they_ came to me this afternoon while I was writing new song."

**~Flash Back~**

I sat perched on a large tree, in the highest branch of the thick tree. A great thing about being in The Fates favor is that no god can find you, hurt you, or use their power on you in general, even if they are your godly parents. Or uncles, in my case, because if Zeus found me here, so close to his domain, I'm probably dead; Hm, I'm supposed to be dead anyway. I returned to the task in hand; to write a song. I started writing gibberish.

"We were too late

They were too soon

We stare in shock

As the wedding bells ring"

"A song is a story summarized, so I should write something that can be explainable…"

I muttered, continuing my gibberish writing.

"We were too late

To tell them how we feel

They were too soon

To commit themselves"

"But, to write something good, I have to have good inspiration; which currently I am lacking…"

Still writing gibberish.

"We wish to say

We wish to admit

That they're the one

We love the most."

"Percy!" I heard someone call me, and I replied: "I'm writing garbage right now! So, leave me alone!"

"We disappear

While the darkness swallow us

We say, and shout

Woe is me, how could I let you slip away?"

"This is a piece of shit…Damn…" I don't curse often, damn it that must mean I'm in a foul mood, which is explainable; I couldn't sleep at all because of the half-bloods, or rather the immortals. Their smell was immortal, good if you smell it only for few minutes, bad if you have a strong nose like me and my family.

"Percy!" The voice called again.

"Damn it! Shut up you dimwit! You're persistent. Doesn't your shitty brain understand when I say go away, means stay the fuck away from me!"

I shouted, sneezing, ugh, I must've caught a cold, or maybe it's just them. Knowing my luck, it was them. I stared down, and wow! I was right! Do you sense the sarcasm yet? Annabeth looked shocked; she must've been the one who called me, hah! On your face, mate-thief! I raised my hand to get to the other branch to climb higher, but I lost balance before I could start climbing. I thought I'd end up in Charlie and Pat's infirmary with a broken elbow and knee. And, instead, fell into my dear mate's arms. Aah, sweet fates, I'm killing you next time I see you, I promise, even if you are immortal, I'll find a way; I am a genius like that.

"Um…Thank you, you may place me into the ground," I said awkwardly to Luke, and seeing the mirth growing in his eyes, I added, "Gently, like a gentleman please."

I smirked when he looked disappointed, ha! When he placed me down, I said:

"I was raised with Uncle Sirius, the great Prank master of his day, so you'll be having a hard time trying to trick me." I said with a charming smile that always got me what I wanted from my victims in my mission. It worked; I heard his breath stop for a minute, and not only his, but Nico's too. Oops…I hope he isn't still hung on that promise. A man has only one word, but I am not technically man…I wonder if the saying goes on Water Readers…

"Percy! You've made us so worried when you disappeared last year!" Aah, bitch got over her shock, damn; I liked my moment of piece…

"And don't use those words you said few seconds ago, got it sea-weed brain?" At this, my eye twitched.

"Excuse moi? Who are you, my mother? No? Then please Ms. Chase do not reprimand me on my language, and please refrain from insulting people when you don't know them." I said coldly, "Your attitude of I-Am-Greater than-Thee is insulting, and doesn't help in making a good impression on anybody. When people will mention your name they will remember you as 'Oh, the girl with the pride,' and I believe you won't like people speaking behind your back."

They were staring at me in shock, what? Didn't you think I'll grow a back-bone? Oh wait, they're probably shocked at my choice of words, wisdom~

"Well!" I said cheerily, "I got to go; I have band practice, and I don't want to be late; Fatima will kill me, and make it look like an accident if I'm late again!" I explained with a fake smile, picking up my things (Pencils, notebooks, Sherlock Holmes: A study in Scarlet, my IPod, wallet, ID Pass, IPad, wallet, and cell phone.) I started stuffing them in my bag as quickly as possible; I'm suffocating from this smell!

"That's it, Sea-Weed Brain! You're coming with us to get your head checked with your dad and uncles!" Thalia said, gripping my hand when I prepared to sprint off.

"But Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, Uncle Eric, and Papa are all inside; and I really think you should be getting your head checked instead of mine." Smiling like a mad-man, I ripped my hand from her grip, and stomped as fast as I could back home, never looking back to see their shocked faces.

**~End Flashback~**

"It seems that you've taken care of everything yourself just fine." Fatima commented drily.

"Of course, but I would've loved some reinforcement."

"Shasawee? Ana masamauteesh nida'ak!"

(What do I do? I didn't hear your call! In Arabic…I think its right…Note the: I think)

She whined at me, "Ok whatever, and just don't speak in Arabic again, please. It's like I'm hearing Grandpa speaking."

"What's wrong with Grandpa?" Fatima asked me curiously.

"Other than his long rants? Nothing."

"So did you write a song for you to sing in our new stage?"

I smiled sadistically at that; if the godlings are our escort, it means that the gods are there too, including Daddy dearest…Oh, revenge time.

"Two, I wrote two songs."

"Wonderful."

**Riddle Manor, Five P.M. Morning.**

Harry sat in Tom's bed, tapping his chin thoughtfully, why would the triple trouble makers hide anything? Maybe they are suffering from a crush… But would they go through all of this trouble just to hide their crush? Yes, probably because of him, and the others… But still, those three are crazy so they would have confessed their likening already…Maybe they met somewhere? Nah, he and the others kept a close eye on all of them…

"Aah! This is so annoying! Why can't those three be an easy read?"

"Because, dear heart, they will be bland and boring to you if they were like that,"

Harry turned and saw Tom leaning against the door frame, "and if you're getting so distracted that you can't be able to tell when somebody sneaks inside, I might consider appointing few bodyguards."

Harry, however, simply growled and snapped his fingers. In an instant, Tom was hit by a frying pan.

"And do you honestly think I'll let myself be distracted without setting few traps?"

Tom didn't answer. At least not by his mouth; he simply glowered at Harry's triumphant smirk.

"So what do you want?"

"Is there a rule against me coming back to my own chambers to check on my mate and unborn child?"

"I suppose there isn't. Still what do you want?"

"…Which color do you think would be better? Pink, blue, or yellow? And what kind of name would you want it to have? Do you think the baby would want a room for itself, or would rather stay with us in here?-"

"Tom."

"…Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Yes sir."

Whippy! Tom's whipped! Do you get it? Whippy, Whipped? Hahahahahaha!

**Inner (A.K.A Muse): ….**

…Excuse the bad pun.

**Inner: That was so horrible that I can't even call it a pun. Please, do the world a favor, and quoting Harry, Shut up.**

How mean…

***Inner ignores Yuki-Chan, and scans the mails***

**Inner: Hmm…**

…

**Inner: …**

…

**Inner: Aren't you going to ask?**

…Oh, I thought you wanted me to shut up. Well, what is it?

**Inner: They are from your best friend, also known as your soul sister, devil twin, and sister by all but blood.**

…From Pearly-err, I mean Alicia?

**Inner: Do you have any other friend?**

Yes! I got Game-Otaku and the friend with the extreme need of chaperone.

**Inner: Do you know them since you were in fifth grade?**

Whatever! Let's see what in here!

***Snatch it from her hand and see***

Ooh the profiles!

**Name: ****Keika Arigatai**

**Secret Society: ****Spy –Action Squad**

**Codename: ****Cake**

**Alias: ****Mary Alberto**

**Age: ****Seventeen**

**Physical description: ****Brown Hair, fair skin, Brown eyes**

**Physical Sickness: ****No Physical sickness**

**Reason of Sickness: ****No Physical Sickness**

**Mental Sickness: ****Multiple Personality disorder**

**Description of Sickness/Diagnoses of the sickness: ****It is psychological sickness; it describes a condition in which a single person displays multiple distinct identities or personalities known as alter egos, each with its own pattern of perceiving and interacting with the environment. The diagnosis requires that at least two personalities routinely take control of the individual's behavior**

**Reason of Sickness: ****Parents murdered in front of her, this incident allowed her to create her alter ego, Mary Alberto.**

**Race: ****Witch/Werefox**

**Description of Were-form: ****Silver fox, tip of tale gold**

**Squad: ****Seven**

**Squad Captain: ****Harry Evans –Code Name: Shadow**

**Family: ****Parents –Dead, Cousin –Alec Honey**

**Name: ****Alec Honey**

**Secret Society: ****Spy –Information Squad/Council of Seers –Fifth Seat, Seat of Hope**

**Codename: ****Honey**

**Alias: ****Alexander Joseph**

**Age: ****Sixteen**

**Physical description: ****Brown Hair, fair skin, Brown eyes**

**Physical Sickness: ****Weak legs**

**Reason of Sickness: ****After witnessing his guardians, Keika's parents get murdered; he was brutally raped and beaten. Legs broken at that time, he did not receive proper medical attention, as such, his condition have gotten worse**

**Mental Sickness: ****None**

**Description of Sickness/Diagnoses of the sickness: ****None**

**Reason of Sickness: ****None.**

**Race: ****Wizard/Seer**

**Description of Seer-mode: The mark of Seers can be found on the right side of his forehead, right above his right eye. Its color is Deep Green, as are his eyes during this mode.**

**Squad: ****Eight**

**Squad Captain: ****Alec Honey (Himself)**

**Family: ****Parents –Dead, Cousin –Keika Arigatai**


	5. Step into the Uknown Land

**The Lost One**

By: Yukimi Of the darkness

**Summery: **Alan James Potter is furious; his parents failed to tell him that he had a twin brother, Harry Remus Evans…Wait that's not his name!

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people! Wrong English? Well, I have an excuse; English isn't my first language, I'll also be messing with time, Multiple cross-over, AU!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned those books, I might as well give up my FF account! Don't own, PJ, CB, and HP belongs to their rightful owners, not me. Unfortunately. Plus, I have to be a male to own PJ, and last I checked, I'm a girl. Go figure…

**Rating: **M

_**KEY:**_

**Voldy to Harry**

**Harry to Voldy**

_Thought_

**Important! **

**Percy Diggory, Charlie Black, and Fatima Evans are born in= 1982**

**Harry Evans, Patricia Diggory, William Black, Alan Potter and his years mates are born in= 1981 **

**Cedric Diggory, Nico D'Angelo, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase are born in= 1980**

**Manfred Bloor, Thalia Grace are born in= 1979**

**Chapter Five:**

**Step into the unknown land**

**Fatima's P.O.V.:**

_"Arthur?" A young voice rang._

_"Yes, Flora?" He replied._

_"Why is Morgana so mean?"_

_"…She's just angry."_

_"Why?"_

_"…"_

_"So, there are things even the great king can't answer, huh?" The same childish voice teased._

_"Will you please shut up?" The man's voice clearly sounded annoyed._

_"I only take orders from Merlin."_

_"You take orders from my consort and not me? I'm hurt."_

_"He's scarier than you, especially if he puts his mind into it."_

"Fatima? Fatima? Snap out of it, Fatima!" A very familiar voice woke me from my daze, I turned to see Harry. He looked so worried, just like him that day…

"You scared me for a minute. Are you alright?"

"…Just reminiscing."

"About?"

"A past long forgotten."

He looked annoyed, just like _he_ was the day Flora asked him about Morgana.

"Would you please _quit_ talking in riddles?"

I grinned at him. Before my smile dropped because his face flashed in front of me again, I looked at my side. After all, that particular spot in my carpet is very interesting.

"…Fatima?"

A pair of strong, yet lithe arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug.

"I don't know what you're hiding, but I'm there for you, and so is Ellen, ok?"

I buried myself in his arms, this, this is what sets my brother now and him apart. Harry always knows when something is wrong with me, and is always warm…Unlike him, my old older brother.

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogworty, What do you hide in your long passages? Criminals, Lovers, Fathers, Gods and Past that can't be grasped? Or a long boring days of lectures?"

Charlie, Percy and Fatima sang, while William glared at them in mock annoyance.

"Can't you three spend a minute in silence?" He asked, banging his head against the carriage's window.

A minute passed before the three started singing again, this time a different song.

"Ooh~ Older Brothers and Sisters, Listen to us, Lowly siblings of yours for once. We are Bored~ We are Bored~ We are Bored~"

"Ring my Bells, Ring My bells, Ring My bells. Sometimes you lie, Sometimes you're annoying."

William sang, before getting smacked by Patricia.

"Stop it; you're encouraging them to continue their antics."

"I'm just playing with them. You didn't have to hit me anyway; you're as strong as an elephant-OW!"

"Don't compare me with an animal."

The trio sang once again, ignoring the eyes that were glued to their heads; the escorts.

"Crazy, aren't they?"

Harry asked the group he was sitting next to.

"Uh…"

"…."

"Why do you think so?" Tyson asked, ready to tear the boy's head off for calling his older brother crazy.

"No reason; you just know that they are crazy...Since we were kids they were like this; like they were living in their own little world. A safe-zone maybe? They always liked to cause troubles too, and they got off easily because of their quite infamous weapon, The Puppy Eyes." He said solemnly, nodding his head with closed eyes, holding a sign that said: "The Puppy Eyes"

"The Puppy Eyes? With…Capitals?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, THE Puppy Eyes; the trio's secret most intense, destructive weapon." Harry said pausing to emphasize the words: Intense and destructive.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?" Thalia asked; sweat dropping at Harry's description.

"Nope; you guys never tried it, so you're not allowed to comment in such way." He nodded in a way that reminded Annabeth of her mother when she talk about things she knew very, very well.

"Cedric! I'm bored!"

"Harry! I'm bored!"

"William! I'm bored!"

Every one of the trio exclaimed to their rightful older siblings.

"…I regret the minute I stepped into this carriage." Cedric muttered, walking toward his brother, Percy.

"….I agree…" William muttered, finally free from Patricia's abusive hands.

"Well, duty calls." Harry chirped, skipping toward his sister.

"So, anyone wants to play Monopoly?" He suggested, and all of his family cheered. "We do!"

The escorts stared at the (dysfunctional) family with awe; how can the mood be changed so quickly? They also wondered how none of them thought about playing the game a bit earlier.

"This…Is so unfair….Percy you sucked my budget dry!" Fatima exclaimed, holding only one monopoly money.

Percy smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You're not supposed to be sorry about winning the game, Percy." Harry told Percy, staring at his own money, he like the others lost his money to Percy.

"I'm not." Percy said flatly.

"Then what are you sorry about, Percy?" Charlie asked him, wearing a confused expression.

"I'm sorry about having my awesome luck."

"More like demon luck."

"No, heaven blessed luck."

"Yes, what both Cedric and Harry, respectively said." Percy said with a grin.  
"…You suck."

"So do you, Fatima."

"…Can't argue with that."

"'Course you can't."

"Well, I may suck at being social, but in any other way, I'm perfect."

"Yeah, right. I'll believe that when pigs start to fly."

"Now, now. That is possible; didn't you see Nanny Mcphee? She made pigs fly."

"Well-"

While Fatima and Percy kept on arguing calmly, William asked his younger brother: "How can you stand them?"

Charlie smiled. "It's a talent; besides we share many traits, but two traits are very obvious."

"Oh?" Ellen asked, interested.

"Aloofness and vainness."

"…Really?"

"Of course, why would I lie?"

"Well…" _Because you're a prankster and a liar_. Of course, he'll refrain from saying that; Charlie's fists are as scary as Patrcia's.

"If you haven't pushed that button at that time the party could've been better!"

"Well, at least I don't scare boys away! I bet you're gonna end up an old lady whom have never married!"

"…Come again?"

"Hehehe…CHARLIE! SAVE MY HIDE!" Percy exclaimed, hiding behind Charlie, while Fatima pulled her boot off her foot.

"You're dead, cockroach."

"It was nice knowing you Percy; can I have your drums after you die?"

"Charlie, that's not funny!"

"I know, and I don't care."

"Hogwarts is proud to say that this year; she is hosting students from another school! Please give the students from Magix Academia a warm welcome!"

When Dumbledore finished, the Great Halls' door opened and seven long lines marched in, each wearing their school's uniform with their surname printed on the back, and their class number printed in their breast pocket. It wasn't how fancy their uniforms were or how cute their hats looked that made people stare at them. It was their races. Of course, there are humans, but some had Dog, cat, and other kind of animal ears sitting on their head, categorized them as demons. Others had pointed ears, some with fair skin, a light elf, others with dark skin, dark elves. Some had blue skin, making them merpeople, and many other races they couldn't identify.

The arrivers didn't seem to notice the stares, as they kept chatting happily, marching inside toward the long, lone table sitting in the corner of the hall.

"Now let us have a word from the Headmistress, Rose Evans!" Dumbledore continued merrily, clapping his hand as the woman stood up.

"Thank you, Mr. Doubledoor (Double Door, lol)- I'm sorry, I mean Dumblore (Dumb Lore, double lol), I mean…" Sighing as the man laughed at the mistakes she made while pronouncing his name, she decided to continue her speech. "Thank you, Mr. Headmaster. My students and I are very thankful for your hospitality and kindness. I hope our students will get along. Now everyone let us continue to more…serious matters. As you can see, many of my students aren't human or one hundred percent human, which is why, the king of Egypt, has given me the right to punish those who tease my students, and the right to press charges for two years of prison if they are physically or emotionally hurt." At everyone's stare, she nodded. "Yes, this is not a lie. However, I don't want to go to such an extreme measure, simply because you're hosting us. That is why for every year from first until seventh year, seven extremely talented students from the sixth and seventh grades are chosen as their overseers; they will act as guardians –Prefect, I think you'd call it, and will handle punishments as they see fit."

"Is she related to you, Lily dear?" James asked his wife staring at the headmistress.

"I don't know, but I've never met her during any family reunions." Lily answered, staring at the woman who shared her maiden name, "But she does look like my cousin Vena."

"She does take her job as a Headmistress seriously, doesn't she?" Professor Sprout commented.

"As she should be!" Replied Professor McGonagall.

"D'you think her students will punish the students?" James asked, and Lily replied:

"No Headmaster will make an empty threats when it comes to their students. Now, shut up James, she's going to introduce her students!"

"I'm glad to present, my daughter and first years guardian, Fatima Evans!"

Fatima stood from where she was sitting and smiled, making peace sign.

"Second years guardian, Charlie Black!"

Charlie stood, his smile shy.

"Third years guardian, Percy Diggory!"

Percy stood, but instead of smiling he said: "Ahoy! I'm Percy the Pirate!"

Most of the first and second years laughed, Percy seemed satisfied.

**With the Gods:**

"That's…" An aging man of thirty stared at the boy who stood up, his eyes tearing a bit, His son. _His Percy._

"Yep, it's seems like those Demigods weren't lying." Another man said, his own blue eyes watching the boy.

"Poseidon's Spawn…" The man wearing a hat muttered.

"Yes, it's Percy Jackson alright." A woman said, nodding her head.

"But, he seems to be going as Percy Diggory these days." A young man said, "I wonder why?"

The gods were silence. Just another thing to discover.

"Fourth Year Guardian, William Black!"

William stood, smiling in a charming fashion that made many girls swoon. This action got him a slap from Patricia.

"How dare you try to charm a girl other than me!" She exclaimed, and the rest of the hall erupted into laughter.

"Hehehe…I present to you the fifth year guardian, also William's girlfriend, Patricia Diggory!"

The girl glowered at every certain person who even _looked_ at her _or_ William. (If looks could kill, many girls would be dead from Pat's dagger eyes.)

"Sixth years Guardian, Ellen Evans!"

Ellen stood up, but she didn't look too affected by the stares, instead she stared back at everyone blankly.

"Seventh year Guardian, Harry Evans!"

Harry stood, and stared at everybody with a smile. A smile that looked painfully _Fake_. For some reason, everybody knew; Harry Evans was the leader. He was someone to be respected and better yet, _avoided_.

**With the Gryffindor House:**

"Oh my gods! It's the Evincibles!" Hermione gushed, grinning like mad. "I didn't know they were magical!"

Similar comments were made by several other Muggle-Borns and Half Bloods.

"Evincibles? Who are they?" Ron asked, staring warily at the Academia's students. Those three were one word: Gorgeous. He wouldn't want his girlfriend leaving him for one of them!

"They're a band! You know they do collaborations a lot with The Volcaloids and The Arisatos'." Seamus said, as if it were a matter of fact.

"They're also the best band, ever. _Both_ of them." Dean supplied.

"Wait, _both?_" Alan questioned, the first time he spoke today.

"Yeah, The Original Evincibles were made from Patricia, William, Ellen and Harry. The later generation, Evincibles Jr. as the fans dub them, is made from Percy, Charlie, and Fatima."

Hermione said, excited. "I still can't believe we're going to be studying with them!"

She said that, all the while not knowing that the gods were eavesdropping.

"Seriously though, you don't know them? They made it to the Hall of Fame! Not knowing is like the worst sin out there!" Dean said, staring at Ron in a way that said: _I can't believe you don't know them._

"Well excuse me if I don't know a thing about Muggle Music, and who's the Arisatos or the Volcaloids—"

Before Ron could finish his sentence, Hermione gasped. "You don't know The Volcaloids or The Arisatos' either? That's the second biggest sin!"

Alan wasn't listening. The name bothered him. Just like his brother's name. Just like his first friend's name. _Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry. HARRY!_

"—Harry Evans!" His head snapped up, and he saw a boy. He almost screamed like when he was a kid, but this time not in fear, but joy. The boy had the same uncontrollable gravity defying hair as him, the same shade of green eyes, same face, same eye brow, same eye shape — Harry Evans was identical to him, except, of course, if you count the fact Harry wasn't wearing glasses .(Not the anybody actually was)

Everybody stared; silence was broken when Lily Potter's chocked sob reached everyone's ears, "Harry…?"

Harry didn't answer her; instead he stared at the headmistress and said slowly: "Do I know her, Mother?"

Lily's sob turned into many, and James had to steer her out of the Great Hall, whispering small comfort words.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat to draw attention to himself, away from the retreating Potter couple.

"Well, let us distract ourselves with this wonderful dinner! Before we do, However, I would like to say few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Just like that, food appeared on the plates, and everyone began eating, but gossiping about the events the transpired earlier.

Alan ate in hurry, nodding when his dorm mates commented that Harry looked like him _'Of course he looks like me you idiots, he's my twin brother!'_ He thought. He had to finish eating quickly and go check on his mom.

"I-I don't understand James! I know, I know it's our Harry!"

Lily sobbed into James's shirt, and James ran his hand through her hair in comforting gesture.

"It's okay, it's okay."

"No it's not! Do you know how-how _painful_ it was to see my son, calling another woman, mother?"

"Lily we don't have any proof…" James said, letting his sentence trail off.

"I don't care! I know it him! Call it mother's instincts, but it's our Harry!"

"She wasn't supposed to realize this…"

A girl whispered.

"But she did, and we can do noting about it."

A boy said, his long blond hair covering one eye.

"This isn't a joking matter, brother. If we don't fix this—"

The boy cut her off.

"Neither you or I will interfere anymore, sister. Their world, the people in it should carve their destiny, not us."

"I thought you wanted to help Angel Wings!"

"I do…But this isn't the right way."

**Thank you people kind enough to review and those who put this into alert and favorites.**

**Failed my finals, parents are upset with me, wonderful…**

**R&R would be nice….It will cheer this emotionally distraught author…**


	6. A Letter and A Fateful Meeting

**The Lost One**

By: Yukimi Of the darkness

**Summery: **Alan James Potter is furious; his parents failed to tell him that he had a twin brother, Harry Remus Evans…Wait that's not his name!

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people! Wrong English? Well, I have an excuse; English isn't my first language, I'll also be messing with history, Multiple cross-over, AU!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Fatima, Keika, Alec, Rose, and Eric. Any other character that is mentioned in this story I don't own.

**Rating: **M

_**KEY:**_

**Voldy to Harry**

**Harry to Voldy**

_Thought_

Note: I know at these times they didn't have technology like Ipod, Ipad or things like that, but let's pretend they do, okay?

**Important! **

**Percy Diggory, Charlie Black, and Fatima Evans are born in= 1982**

**Harry Evans, Patricia Diggory, William Black, Alan Potter and his years mates are born in= 1981 **

**Cedric Diggory, Nico D'Angelo, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase are born in= 1980**

**Manfred Bloor, Thalia Grace are born in= 1979**

**Chapter Six:**

**A Letter and A Fateful Meeting**

The classes are beginning today in Hogwarts, and so, some students were awake eating their breakfast, and some others still haven't recovered from the summer vacation, and were snoring in their bed.

In _our_ case however, The Trouble Trio were sitting in front of the TV in the Carriage's Living room, their eyes glued to the screen. They have pulled an all-nighters with their dorm-mates.

(A/N The Carriage is really big from the inside; it's like a dorm with kitchen and living room for every year. So First year have their own carriage, second years separate one and so on.)

Alexandra slammed the door open. Making the awake six years wince and those sleeping to jolt awake.

"Professor Diggory, please spare us the noise…" Bianca Sainte-De-Quella (SP?) moaned, banging her head against the coffee table her head was resting on.

"We're so tired…" Rosetta moaned from her place next to the blue haired girl; her own corn-colored hair sticking out in all the wrong places.

"This is the last time we pull an all-nighter…" Raguna, the brown haired Earth Mate moaned from next to his red haired and blond brothers: Kyle and Micah respectively.

"At least the last time _before_ a school day…" Zavier muttered.

Alexandra's eyebrows knitted together. "What?" Turning towards Percy she said: "Percy, confess: Whose Idea was it to pull this all-nighter?"

Percy just muttered something incoherent while he stared at the screen blankly.

"I foresee a great headache…" Alec muttered during his sleep, while Fatima's head finally dropped onto Charlie's shoulder tiredly, Charlie, on the other hand, closed his eyes; preparing to sleep.

Alexandra sighed; time for the heavy weapons to be used. Reaching for her megaphone, Alexandra took deep breath and shouted:

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BRATS!" 

Alexandra knew that she didn't need to shout, but it made the kids' ears ring, evil? Yes, but she's a Black (Even though her name now is Alexandra Diggory), so she can get away with it.

"Damn! Mom, what the hell?" Percy asked, his fingers inside his ears in a futile attempt to stop the ringing in his head, completely awake, while Fatima was rolling on the ground, her face showing pain, but not as bad as Charlie's; who had tears in his eyes.

Alexandra covered her mouth, a sheepish expression plastered on her face while most of the sixth graders (who didn't get hurt much by the noise as others) glared at her.

"Oops…"

You'd think she'd remember that her son, nephew, goddaughter, and students were Magical creatures and that not all of them had the ability to block their sensitive hearing.

"Mrs. Diggory." A brown haired boy stepped in front of his Dorm-mates, his red head band covering his eye, "While I respect you, what you just did is unforgivable. This can only mean one thing: War."

Alexander gulped while saw every single students hold a pillow and began throwing it at her.

Her screams echoed, even when she came running out of the Sixth Year Carriage.

"I heard that the Sixth Graders attacked their Professor after she tried to wake them up!"

One pug faced, Hogwarts gossiper –who shall remain unnamed, told her friend later that morning.

"Really? And they got away with it?" The blond friend, asked. The pug faced nodded her head.

"Yeah, in fact, the Professor was seen running away from flying pillows!"

A Step. Pause.

Another Step. Pause.

Another Step. Pause.

Another Step. Pause.

Such was the situation of Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas, trying to collect their nerve to enter the Sixth Year Carriage, but it had a very slow progress; every time they took a step, they paused once for three minutes and fifty five seconds (Not that Ron and Seamus were counting, or anything!). To say that their boyfriends were annoyed would be a great understatement; sure it was funny the first few minutes, but after that? Not so much.

"For heaven's sake, 'Mione, they're normal people with great voices!" Ron complained, and Seamus, nodded his head. Despite the fact he appreciated their music, he didn't appreciate the fact that Dean was thinking more about them than him: his boyfriend. Ron and Dean wanted Hermione and Dean to stop being nervous, and it worked, yes; in a horrible way…

"Normal…?" Dean began, stopping dead on his tracks, his fists clenching tightly.

"People…?" Hermione said, stopping next to Dean.

Their tones were calm and _deadly_.

Both Dominatives gulped.

"How _**Dare you call The Evincibles Normal? They're heavenly, they're immortal! They're a Legend!"**_

Little did Hermione or Dean know how **true** their statement was.

_"Why not? You let Ellena train as a knight, why can't I?" Flora shouted, stomping her feet childishly, her long brown hair that is usually framing her face flying out in many, many wrong directions. _

_"You're a child of mere thirteen summers, I can't allow it!" The blond man shouted back at her, standing up from his throne so fast that his crown fell off his head._

_"That's the age Ellena started her training! You can't trick me into thinking that's the reason!"_

_"That was necessary; we were warring with the other Kingdoms! As your King, Flora, I forbid you from training with the other Knights or Ellena!"_

_"And are we not at the brink of war? But, fine!" Flora spat, "However, hear this, brother: I'll find a way to prove to you that I'm not a weak child, and that your power as a king doesn't really matter!"_

_With that, Flora turned around leaving her older brother to slump on his throne, rubbing his temples in a tired fashion._

_"Is it true?" He asked, the empty room echoing his words. "Do you think I'm abusing my power as a king? I need to hear the answer from you, Merlin."_

_He stood up, and walked out of the room, not seeing Flora hiding behind one of the tapestries._

_He didn't bother himself to pick his crown._

**Fatima's P.O.V:**

My eyes snapped open. What a terrible memory…If somebody asked me what's my worst memory is, I'd have to say that it's this; the Beginning of the End. The Crumbling of the Golden Age of Britain.

"Hm…" Charlie moaned from next to me, cuddling his Manfred Plushy closer to his chest- What! From where did he get that?

…

Never mind; I don't want to know…

**Note to Self #1: **Hide that Plushy somewhere only Charlie can reach it so that un-needed male would not discover our secrets. (Un-needed Male equals to: Manfred.)

"Hm… I wonder if Percy has a Luke Plushy or a Nico Plushy…Must check later."

**Note to Self #2: **Discover if Percy has a Plushy and hide it for similar reasons as above. (Plus Black Mailing)

"How _**Dare you call The Evincibles Normal? They're heavenly, they're immortal! They're a Legend!"**_

Isn't it nice to be loved by your fans? Of course it is.

Slowly, silently and with extreme caution, I hacked through the maze created from my fallen comrades corpses, (Not really; they're all sleeping like dead) and opened the door to Freedom! (Again, not really; it was the Kitchen door)

"Aw…I got lost again…Boo." I muttered, again hacking through the other Subs' unconscious forms. This time it was the door to the Bathroom.

"Lost again…Where did I come from, again?"

I asked the empty air. I hate having Zero sense of direction.

In the end, after many visits to the Bathroom and Kitchen and bedrooms (and maybe a little wake up snack) I finally reached the Exit.

The sight was entertaining indeed; two Submissives beating down their Dominatives with their fists. Of course the Dominatives with all their love toward their Mates, couldn't even lift a finger against them. They sure are wrapped around their lovers' tiny fingers.

"Good Afternoon!" I chirped after feeling a tiny bit sorry for the Dominatives –who were having nice looking bruises on their foreheads, and a lot more sorry for the Submissives, whose fists must have began to hurt them.

The Submissives stared at me as though I am…I don't know, a hero maybe?

"I'm Fatima Faith Evans, and I'm a sixth grader at Magix Academia for the Gifted, I hope we get along!"

The brown haired girl and dark boy grinned at me.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person!" She said, then pointing at the red headed boy, she said: "That jerk over there is my boyfriend, Ronald Weasly."

The dark boy rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner, his grin bright and nice.

"I'm Dean Thomas, and that boy behind me is my fiancé, Seamus, and it's a real honor to meet you."

"…Aren't you a bit…fatter since yesterday?"

I stared at the boy, Ronald, with my mouth wide open. Did he say that I am fat?

Hermione and Dean started to give him the Evil Eye, which was followed with a sound of cracking knuckles.

"Ron is right! How did that happen?"

Ah, sweet idiot-ness, now the two-man team were splitting their Evil Eyes between them.

"Wh-what? Hey that hurts, stop, Ouch!"

They shouted like little babies getting their first shot, isn't it wonderful to be physically abuse with your mate? I know, believe I do. (Even though I am un-mated.)

They're funny, and I like funny people.

"In this wonderful day, I think," I said, "That this will be the beginning of a wonderful friendship."

"This is a horrible day."

On a different side of the School Grounds, the leader of the Pack moaned, banging his head against the table in an undignified manner. Around him, his Pack-Mates laughed.

"C'mon, Harrison, it's not that horrible."

William said, slapping Harry's back in a friendly fashion.

"It _is_, I mean, we're going to be stuck hearing lectures we heard when we were fourth graders! This school's education is so low."

His pack-mates laughed again.

"Think of it as a revision class." Advised Yuri, his long black hair, tied back in a low ponytail.

"But I don't want a revision class!" Harry moaned miserably, raising his head and banging it on the table repeatedly.

"Oi, Oi; is it okay to keep banging your head on the table like that? You might get a concussion." Hal told him, and Harry turned to stare at him, his head resting on the table.

"Since when did you begin to care?"

"I don't, but Kai…"

"Oh! Did you finally ask him to Marry you? Good for you! After all, it is rather strange that you two are mated, but not married! But, what's with the change of heart? Oh, I know! You knocked him-!"

A fist, belonging to Hal, smashed against Ivan's nose.

"Finish that sentence, Ivan, and you won't have a tongue to speak with."

Hal threatened, his eyes glowing in a menacing manner. Ivan nodded his head, rubbing his nose and grumbling under his breath while his mate laughed at him.

"I don't suggest we talk about these kind of things in this place if we don not want to be exposed, Leader," Keika said, her eyes blank and emotionless, from her place against the wall she looked like an untouchable Goddess.

"Why is that, Keika?" Harry asked, staring at his underling and pack-mate.

"Why, Milord, even the Walls have ears and eyes in this castle, all which are loyal to _him_."

She stressed the word him, as if she was trying to tell everyone who is Him without giving a name.

The room grew silent.

"Indeed it does, doesn't it?"

Harry said, his question floating in the air.

"We never know what will happen, so let me say this every one: Stay alert."

As soon as Harry finished that sentence, the door opened. Everyone stiffened and reached for their hidden weapons. Only Harry remained calm and relaxed.

Lily Potter stood in front of the group.

"Can I please have a word with you, Harry?"

Everyone stared at Harry. Keika's hand rested on her back, ready to pull the hidden sword and protect her Leader.

Harry stood up slowly, plastering a dangerous smile on his face.

"Of Course."

He did want to know why she spoke to him in such a familiar way.

Lily Potter shivered, she didn't like the smile on her son, not at all.

Poseidon stared at the Letter that appeared on his bed stand last night, reading and re-reading it many times.

_Gods and Goddesses of Olympus:_

_Your time is cutting short, your best allies consider you enemies. I will help you, wait for my call, in the form of a doll._

_The one who decides, _

_Fate_

One thought ran through Poseidon's mind.

"What the Hell…?"

**Finally! I have finished this Chapter! There'll be more conflict in the coming chapter! What will Harry say to Lily Potter? Why does he act so cold towards her? Is it the baby kickin'? Yeah it's the Baby kickin'-!**

**Yami: Shut Up.**

**Shutting Up.**

**Yami: Anyways, thank you everyone who reviewed including: Immortalis Cruor Elf, teamedward240 (who won the competion! Waitin' for your reply!), ****Nocturnal Vanity****, Amaris, Janelly Slytherin, LizJayMikey, humaneamy, A, angelichellfire, harrymania1978, The Dark lady Voldemort666, Amylou11987, and wingless-tenshi for reviewing.**

**Wasn't that everybody at review list?**

**Yami: ****Yes, I'm doing what you were supposed to do the first time they reviewed, and didn't you say you're going to shut up?**

**My own imagination is being mean to me…**

**Yami: **Evil Eye****

**Eek! Sorry!**

**Yami: Anyway, No name, how nice of you to point out the obvious! I know Yuki's summary's bad, but it can't be the worst out there! Besides, if her summary was so bad, why would you even read it? Jeez, people these days…**

**You're talking like an old geezer**

**Yami: **Evil Eye****

**Shutting up permenantly…**


	7. Meeting and Transfer Student

**The Lost One**

By: Yukimi Of the darkness

**Summery: **Alan James Potter is furious; his parents failed to tell him that he had a twin brother, Harry Remus Evans…Wait that's not his name!

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people! Wrong English? Well, I have an excuse; English isn't my first language, I'll also be messing with history, Multiple cross-over, AU!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Fatima, Keika, Alec, Rose, and Eric. Any other character that is mentioned in this story I don't own.

**Jem Dorian is not my property, he's teamedward240's. Teamedward240 has won by announcing that Flora is Fatima's Past Life, but the question remains as how that is important to the story? **Giggle** **

**Rating: **M

_**KEY:**_

**Voldy to Harry**

**Harry to Voldy**

_Thought_

_**Hissing **_

Note: I know at these times they didn't have technology like Ipod, Ipad or things like that, but let's pretend they do, okay?

**Important! **

**Percy Diggory, Charlie Black, and Fatima Evans are born in= 1982**

**Harry Evans, Patricia Diggory, William Black, Alan Potter and his years mates are born in= 1981 **

**Cedric Diggory, Nico D'Angelo, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase are born in= 1980**

**Manfred Bloor, Thalia Grace are born in= 1979**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**The Meetings and Transfer Students**

Harry sat on the comfortable chair, his gravity defying hair messy, and fluffy, inviting to touch:

_Just like my James_

Lily thought with a smile, almost reaching out to touch her lost son's hair, but stopped at the sight of his eyes, glaring at her as though he was saying: "Don't you dare touch the hair!"

_Just like me_

Lily thought, dropping her outstretched hand. She placed tea in front of Harry, and sat in front of him.

She smiled gently, resisting the urge to just jump and hug her baby boy and never let go.

"So, Harry-"

"Mr. Evans, Ma'am." Harry cut her off, Lily blinked in confusion.

"What…"

"Please, I'm not very comfortable with you calling me Harry; I don't know you very well, you see."

He explained. Lily bit her lip; she didn't want to. She didn't want to call him 'Mr. Evans' when he is her son, Harry Potter, but at the same time, she wanted to make him feel comfortable.

A new goal was on her mind: get to know her son better so that he will be comfortable with her calling him Harry.

Sighing, Lily started again: "Okay, Harry- Mr. Evans," She quickly corrected herself when Harry stared at her with a questionable stare.

"Yes, Professor Potter?" He replied, and Lily nearly flinched from the tone he was using. Was it too much to ask for him to treat and speak to her like how Alan does?

"Um…" She _really_ wanted to kick herself; she didn't want to look like an idiot in front of her son!

"Do you like Hogwarts, Mr. Evans?"

Lily almost slammed her head on the table; she wanted to make a good conversation with her son, but she ends up bringing the school up instead, the worst enemy of a child!

"It's…acceptable."

'_Better than horrible_' She thought, but she expected an answer like that: Harry **is **a kid after all; they all hate schools.

That is why Harry's next sentence really surprised her:

"The academic level of this school is very low, it can be better. Also, the type of spells that are taught in here are very…" Harry stopped, and seemed to think of what kind of word he should use without offending the woman he was talking to.

"_Mild_ compared to what the other schools teach, so if I were to put a score to this school I would say three out of ten, and the only reason it got three is because it cares for children, both physically and mentally."

Again, Lily was shocked by her lost son's statement; no child spoke like that! Perhaps, in fiction children like that may exist, but not in reality.

'_At least,' _She thought, _'I never met any child like this.'_

She felt a sense of pride that her son was so grown up, but was sad that her son doesn't need her any more.

"I see. How is Magix Academia, by the way? How high is the Academia's level of teaching?"

Lily said, a bit more confident now she was starting to have a solid conversation with Harry.

"Why? Thinking of transferring your son there?"

Harry asked, and Lily felt her confidence wilt, but when Harry grinned at her in a friendly fashion, her confidence bloomed again; it meant that Harry was feeling a little bit more comfortable with her.

"I'm joking, Mrs. Potter. Besides, all students in the Academia are either magical orphans or hand-picked for their abilities. And no offence, but Alan lacks the ability to multitask and mind magic control."

Harry began, putting four more sugar cubes inside his cup. Lily briefly wondered if Harry liked sweet things.

"Well in Magix Academia we learn what you teach for seventh grade in our fourth grade, and from fifth grade until seventh we learn martial arts, different style of sword fighting, archery, and all kinds of magic, like blood magic, weapon magic, creatures magic and so on. Also, there is always one or two prank wars, be it teachers VS teachers, students VS students, or teachers VS students. All in all, life in Magix Academia's campus is very fun and refreshing."

Lily grinned; she couldn't help but say: "That sounds as though you have memorized the school's broacher."

"I should be," He said, and then added after Lily stared at him with wide eyes: "I mean, I did make it after all."

"Oh,"

"Yes. Oh. I get that kind of reaction a lot."

"So…You know Sirius and Remus? They're one of my old friends."

"Yes. I'm very well acquainted with Professor Black and Professor Lupin; Professor Black teaches Sword Arts while Professor Lupin teaches Defense against Dark Arts- Did you know that they are married and are William and Charlie's parents?"

"I…See."

Lily was shocked; she knew Sirius and Remus were together romantically, but she didn't expect them to marry without telling either her or James. Not to mention that they knew Harry, and never once told them!

Well…That's expected; James, Remus and Sirius lost all contact during the first war, after the Ministry made a rule that ordered every werewolf to give themselves up so that the Ministry can throw them in Prison. Sirius and Remus ran away, and the only letter they sent said that it was too dangerous to stay in contact, and that they will be contact again after things calmed down.

James was frustrated about not being able to help his friends, and since then, he began to work hard in order to destroy that rule, and last year, he reached his goal, and, true to their promise, they written to them, expressing how happy and thankful they were, but they didn't mention that they were married or that they had children.

_James is going to make a parade out of this._

Lily thought, grimacing.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

When silence fell again on them, Lily felt her feminine need to speak rise, and the first thing that came out of her mouth was:

"So, who usually wins the prank wars?"

Harry, at that moment, did something very, very unexpected: he pouted.

"Up until my sixth year, I _always _won the prank wars, but after Fatima, Charlie and Percy decided that they want to try to prank, _they _started to win! I used to be the king without any troubles, but now I have to work in order to keep my throne! It's so infuriating!"

Lily blinked; is this emotional boy the same boy who acted coldly few nights ago? Unbelievable.

Harry added two more sugar cubes and began to mix it with the tea, waiting for it to melt.

"Like last time! When I was spending a good day with Tom, he suddenly began saying- and I **am**quoting: 'I am the King of the World!' and then he began singing it's a small world!"

Harry ranted, taking a sip of his tea.

Lily's interest was piqued; whoever tom was, he was obviously close to Harry.

"Who's Tom, Mr. Evnas? Is he one of your class-mates?"

Harry's pout disappeared and was replaced by a grin.

"Nope; he's my fiancé!"

Lily, who was sure she never heard anything as horrifying as she just did, fainted.

Harry stared at the unconscious woman, briefly wondering why she fainted, before standing up to look for either her husband or son.

* * *

Alan yawned; he didn't get much sleep for quite few days. He's been plagued by dreams, strange, strange dreams.

He was six years old in his dream and was playing with younger looking Fatima, Charlie and Percy.

It was weird. Especially when three strange ladies attempted to butcher them, and Alan's dream self trying to fight them off.

He doesn't know what happens to them, though; his dreams always end when he saw blood.

But, god, even if it's a dream, he hoped nothing bad happens to those three; when Hermione introduced him to them they reminded him of his younger baby brother, even though they're nothing like the new born Alex Potter, the same wave of protectiveness washed over him, just like how he felt toward both Alex and Harry.

It was very…Pleasant; meeting Harry that is.

**~*Flash Back*~**

"Alan!"

Turning around, Alan saw Hermione walking toward him, with seven people trailing behind her. He recognized them: Fatima, Percy, Charlie, Ellen, William, Patricia and…

Oh, god. He wasn't ready; he told Hermione that much so why, why did she bring Harry with her?

"Oh, Alan I'm so glad I managed to catch up with you! They wanted to meet you!"

Hermione said, pointing at the people behind her. Not that he needed to know who she meant by 'they'.

_Of course, _Alan thought, _I forgot that Hermione is a die-hard fan who can't say no to them._

Instead of voicing his thought, Alan smiled and said:

"Really, now? They wanted to meet little old me? I'm surprised."

He said, sincerely; they were famous and it wasn't like they could boost their popularity by talking to him; not many wizards knew them, but those who did were all loyal to fault to them. Plus, they didn't seem to be the kind of people who wanted to meet the Boy saver...

"Now, now! No need to be modest! I wanted to meet-"

Maybe he was wrong, maybe they _did _want to meet the boy-who-freaking-lived.

"Gryffindor's top beater since I heard about your skill from Cedric!"

Fatima said, surprising Alan, and soon after she said that, William added:

"Too true! From the way he described you, it was like he was describing Harry, only with you waving a bat instead of looking for a small golden ball!"

Harry stood in front of his friends, grinning widely at him.

"I've heard a lot about you, and I already know your name, and I bet you already know mine, but I think we need a proper introduction:"

Taking a deep breath and offering Alan his hand, he said: "Hi, I'm Harry Evans, yours?"

_I'm Harry! Yours?_

Alan stared at the hand; the introduction was exactly like that of Dream-Harry…Could it be that fate was pushing Harry toward him? Or could it be that Harry was trying to send him a message?

"Alan Potter, It's a pleasure."

He took Harry's hand and shook it firmly, Harry grinned at him.

"I think we will be good friends."

_I think we will be good friends!_

And again, Alan couldn't help but agree.

**~* End Flashback *~**

And it was true; he and Harry became fast friends, which was natural. Harry and Alan were twins, and Alan liked to think that he knew Harry through his dreams.

Of course, though, he kept his relationship with Harry a secret from his parents, just like how he kept the information about Harry being his twin a secret from Harry; he wanted to be closer to Harry, so that when he told Harry, Harry won't feel uncomfortable with the idea.

Very Slytherin-ish, but who cares? Not him.

"Alan! Is my lecture so boring that you won't listen to your own father?"

Rolling his eyes, Alan stared at his father.

"I **was** listening."

It was true; he was listening until he started to think about his dreams.

"Really? Then tell me, what was I saying?"

"How you hexed the death-eater and saved your comrade?"

"No- Well…I did say that, but what I wanted to hear is what I was saying just now!"

"Just now? You just asked me what you were saying. Jeez, dad, are you growing old?"

Alan said, grinning, and the whole class, including James, laughed.

"I'm hurt! My own son thinks I'm old!"

James exclaimed, with mock-hurt, and the whole class laughed, but their laughter stopped when a stone faced Harry entered the class, and whispered something to James.

James stared at Harry, before turning his stare toward Alan and calling him.

"Come here for a minute Alan!"

Alan quickly stood from his seat and headed toward his father and brother, when he reached there he asked:

"Yes, Harry? Did you want something?"

Harry stared at Alan, and suddenly, he smiled sheepishly.

"Um…How should I say this?"

Alan stared at Harry, who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Harry, like his mother was straight-forward, so why was he nervous?

"Just spit it out Harry; you're not one to be nervous: you scowl, pull a straight face, smile, or give a whole blown laughter, the nervous-ness doesn't really fit you."

James blinked, here was his son and the boy-who-may-be-his-Harry were talking like old friends, and Alan described him the same way people would describe his Lily…

_Could it be…?_

"Alright, just brace yourself; your mom and I were having a cup of tea talking about school and out-of-blue, she fainted."

James and Alan stared at Harry, shocked; Lily wasn't one to faint. Lily was, is a strong woman after all.

"…Can I ask you something, son?"

James asked himself, surprising himself when he called Harry a son.

_Could it be my paternal instinct telling me that this boy __**is**__, in fact my son?_

James mused, and when Harry replied affirmative, he asked:

"What did you tell Lily before she fainted?"

"Oh, I told her I had a fiancé!"

Suddenly, all what James and Alan wanted to do was track down that fiancé and give them a piece of their mind.

Alan knew why; this was his _submissive_ twin brother, and all what James could do was blame it on his paternal instincts.

_Shit. It seems as though this boy is my son after all._

Also, he could understand, now, why Lily fainted; he wanted to faint and pretend this was all a dream.

All the while Harry's emerald green eyes were glued on his face. James just realized that both the color and shape of his eyes were just like Lily's.

Oh, and let's not forget that the class was kind of afraid from the dark aura that both Potters were producing, Harry, strangely seemed unaffected by it.

* * *

A boy with his long, shiny black hair tied in a low pony tail, and sparkling blue eyes stared at the Headmaster.

"So, you're transferring from Bauxbatons?"

"Yes, sir."

"And your name is Jem Dorian?"

"As I have just mentioned, sir."

"Well, everything is written in here…I suppose we'll just sort you and get on with it."

The headmaster sighed, pulling the hat of his desk. A hat, Jem Dorian was very well acquainted with. The sorting Hat.

The headmaster placed the hat on Jem, and Jem couldn't help but wonder when the hat became so old.

_You again!_

The hat exclaimed from inside his head.

_Yes, me again._

He replied, amused.

The hat groaned, obviously not happy about having to sort him again.

_I thought I got rid of you when you graduated, but no~ you came back! I don't care what you want! Whether or not you liked your old house, you're going back there!_

_Fine by me._

_Hmph!_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Dumbledore smiled at Jem, taking the hat off Jem's head.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Dorian."

"Thank you, Sir."

Jem grinned.

Time to arrange for the Gods to meet his boss; his boss was demanding.

_**I'm not!**_

Jem snorted; he'll believe that when his self-preservation vanishes and get replaced by selflessness.

_**We'll see about that! You may be my subordinate, but you're still a subject toward my great power! I Fate, we'll show you that!**_

Jem snorted.

Not gonna happed.

No way, not anytime soon.

He defied Fate once, who says he can't again?

Somewhere above, fate was cackling like a mad chicken; he will get revenge for when Jem tricked him into making him one of his subordinate. Someday! Someday soon!

**Hi! Yukimi of the Darkness has come back from the dead!**

…**Hey, you don't believe me do you?**

**But tis is the TRUTH~!**

**I have barely passed my exams and my parents are ready to ban me from the computer!**

****Muttering****

**Stupid Parents…Four more years…Only four more years…Now…All I have to do is work hard for a scholarship…**

**Then…I'll be free…**

**I'll show you all…**

**YES YUKIMI WILL SHOW YOU ALL!  
MWAHAHAHAHA- Is Crazy**

****Get hit by a flying keyboard, courtesy of Yami****

**"Shut up, why won't you? Nobody cares."**

**Yami: "Do please R'n'R 'k? They give Yukimi the courage to sneak type. Speaking of typing, what do you guys think about her style of writing? Bad? Horrible?"**

**R and R**

**Oh, and Laugh why won't you?**

**It makes people healthy~**


	8. Unpleasant Meetings

**The Lost One**

By: Yukimi Of the darkness

**Summery: **Alan James Potter is furious; his parents failed to tell him that he had a twin brother, Harry Remus Evans…Wait that's not his name!

**Warning/s: **Um…Yaoi…DON"T LIKE NO READ! Out Of Character, After all it wouldn't be fan fiction if we wrote them to be in character, right? So…NO LIKE DON'T READ! Grammatical mistakes, we aren't perfect people! Wrong English? Well, I have an excuse; English isn't my first language, but I am trying my best, I'll also be messing with history, Multiple cross-over, AU!

**Disclaimer: **I only own Fatima, Keika, Alec, Rose, and Eric. Any other character that is mentioned in this story I don't own.

**Jem Dorian is not my property, he's teamedward240's. Teamedward240 has won by announcing that Flora is Fatima's Past Life, but the question remains as how that is important to the story? **Giggle** **

**Rating: **M

_**KEY:**_

**Voldy to Harry**

**Harry to Voldy**

_Thought_

_**Hissing **_

Note: I know at these times they didn't have technology like Ipod, Ipad or things like that, but let's pretend they do, okay?

**Important! **

**Percy Diggory, Charlie Black, and Fatima Evans are born in= 1982**

**Harry Evans, Patricia Diggory, William Black, Alan Potter and his years mates are born in= 1981 **

**Cedric Diggory, Nico D'Angelo, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase are born in= 1980**

**Manfred Bloor, Thalia Grace are born in= 1979**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**Unpleasant Meeting**

Jem Dorian straightened his robes, all the while observing his reflection in the mirror. He can't believe he was back in the school, again. Though, he has to admit that meeting the Sorting Hat again was very amusing, vastly so. Still, back to school, again? Why couldn't _he_ send someone else? Maybe Kion? Or Rion, or Fion –or maybe even Sion! Wait –they were all busy with their own business, and most unfortunately, boss found him loafing on the sofa, doing nothing. Of course, he did try to wriggle his way out of this job, but, and he quotes:

_"You think I want to send you? This is a very important mission, and giving you the responsibility is tearing through me! The others are all busy and you're my last resort!"_

It's so nice being the last resort, not. He was always the _first_ and definitely not the _last._ He always was the first; he was the first of his parents' children, first in his studies, first in his school, first in his job, and the first man to trick Fate! (There are tales of a woman, who tricked Fate before him, but he's a man, and she's a _wo_man.)

Sighing, Jem straightened his robes for the sixth time. Will it ever look fine enough? He doubts it. He used to wear his robes all green and silver, with dramatic designs and now he has to wear it plain. He checked his reflection while straightening his robes for the seventh time. For heaven's sake, why was he so nervous?

Deciding he better leave before he get's too nervous, he quickly left the room. Maybe he can enslave the whole lot of Slytherin? Sounds like a plan.

Of course, not before straightening his robes for the last time.

* * *

"This is horrible," Harry muttered, banging his head against the table in the room he was summoned to, "Horrible, unthinkable, inhuman…"

But before he can continue to the X-rated words, four people in black cloaks appeared, each –Harry knew from his previous dealings with them– representing a guild from the Creature's Society.

"We apologize if we have caused you any distress by summoning you here, Shadow."

Harry resisted the urge to reply that he wasn't going to accept their apology; Tom was going to take him to Australia for the weekend, until they summoned him.

"It's alright, guild masters. However, may I be bold enough to ask, why have you summoned me? I am in the midst of testing Albus Dumbledore in the name of the Creature's Society."

Harry replied. His voice strong and smooth; filled with respect, but not without pride of who he is, and how important his mission was.

"Good luck at gettin' an answer out of 'em, lad! I've been tryin' for 'round two hours, aye!"

Turning around, Harry came face to face with two people: the man was dressed in pirate clothes, while the woman was dressed in a suit.

"Hello, Shadow of the Mixed Pack, how has life been treating you?"

The woman said, fixing her ponytail. If Harry wasn't a trained spy, his jaw would have opened, but as it is, he _is_ a trained spy, so his jaw didn't drop open. Still, it didn't stop his eyes from opening wide, when he saw it was the Magic Pirates Captain, and Magic Mafia's Family Boss in front of him.

"Catherine the Ninth, and Captain Shipwreck, it has been a long time."

Harry said, nodding his head toward them, and they did the same.

"Aye, been nearly three years lad, what war you doin' stayin' out o' contact?  
Aye!"

Harry laughed nervously and inched away from the pirate, who looked ready to hug him. Captain Lionel Shipwreck was well known for his hugs, and the last thing Harry wanted on his grave was a: "Harry Remus Evans, Killed by his friend's hug not so long after their reunion."

The sound of one of the guild masters clearing her throat brought the three out of their reunion bliss to reality.

"There is a reason we summoned you here, unlike what you may think Lionel Shipwreck."

The Guild Master of the Spies said, taking her place next to the Guild Master of Assassins, who has already sat down while Harry and his friends exchanged greetings. The Captain blushed; he really did think that they summoned him here for no reason.

"As you three know, you were all involved in a mission from The Leader, correct?"

All three leaders suddenly looked very serious.

"Yes, but we completed it successfully, did we not?"

Catherine asked the guild masters, her expression grave.

The Guild Master of Healers leant against his chair instead of sitting on it, his arms folded across his chest.

"We suggest you take a seat; you won't be hearing good news."

He said, and both Catherine and Lionel sat next to Harry, each on his side. They already knew that whatever they were going to hear wasn't going to be good; nothing did when it was related to the incident three years ago.

"We have lost contact with Area Five O One (501) few days ago."

All three leaders paled. Area Five O One was where they battled and sealed away their target. It was guarded heavily, and it reported to the guild masters and The Leader daily, detailing about prisoner, and the strength of the seals.

"Do we know why?"

Harry asked, though he already had a thought about what she was implying, but maybe the radio in Area Five O One ran put of batteries?

He chose to ignore the snide comment of his conscious (that sounded suspiciously like Fatima whenever they crashed) about how Magical Radios didn't run on batteries.

"The Dark One has escaped."

All three of them looked more sullen. Then, Catherine asked:

"What happened to the Guards?"

"They weren't in the area when we investigate it."

The Guild Master of the Spies said, not mentioning what she thought happened to the guards, in an attempt to counsel her, but the Guild Master of Assassins took none of it.

"I don't believe in sugar coating business, Marianna. Soldiers die and disappear everyday, and you're disgracing their memory by saying that."

He said, and facing Catherine, "I'm sorry for your loss, Catherine, but your husband was probably taken with the rest of soldiers to the shadow world," Then, after taking a breath, he continued: "However, we think they're still alive because you're still alive." He said it like an apology.

Catherine lowered her gaze, "Does she know?"

"No. We can't have her risk her health like that, to her Elian is gone for a long term mission."

"Thank you sir."

She said, though she didn't sound thankful at all.

"Is that all you wished to inform us, Guild Masters?"

Asked Lionel, standing up, and the Guild Master of Healers nodded his head, and after straightening up, he waved his hand and three parchments appeared in front of them.

"Read those; they're new rules from The Leader. You're dismissed."

Harry and his companions nodded, and left the room in hurried steps.

Once outside, Catherine grabbed Harry's shoulders, and forced him to face her, but Harry casted his eyes down.

"Shadow, Harry!" She whispered, staring at Harry with teary eyes, and Harry was forced to look at her when she called his name in a painful manner.

"I can't Catherine."

"Of course you can!"

She exclaimed hysterically, shaking Harry roughly back and forth. Harry gasped, feeling a pain on his stomach from being shook too hard. Lionel grabbed Catherine and forced her to let go off Harry.

"He can't Catherine; Harry lost his ability to open the door to the Shadow World after we defeated The Dark One remember?"

Catherine dropped onto her knees, and started sobbing.

"Catherine-"

"Leave me **alone!"**

She exclaimed, wild magic moving around dangerously, attacking anything that came to contact with it. Lionel grabbed Harry and apparated away.

No one noticed a small pair of eyes watching everything from her position in the roof.

* * *

"This is _**bullshit**_!"

Exclaimed Fatima, throwing the parchment Harry had received from the Guild Masters that contained The Leader's orders.

_Most honourable leaders_

_Due to the recent escape of the prisoners Three O One and Five O One, we urge you to follow these rules:_

_1*Should any new Creature come seeking a membership with the pack without proper identification papers, bring them to the head quarters of the Creatures Community for checking._

_2*If there are any mated couples who have yet to consumate their relationship, they're encouraged to do so, as the bond between the dominative and the submissive will strengthen._

_3*If there are any mated couple who have adopted a child, they're encouraged to __**blood adopt**__ them, as the child may be kidnapped by Three O One and kill them. The Blood Adoption creates a Mental Bond between the child and the couple, which would tie them magically together._

_4*If there are any unmated couple they're _**required**_ to mate. If the unmated have yet to find their significant other, they're to be brought to the Head Quarters of the Creature Community to locate their mate before the blood moon._

_The Security will be intensified until the prisoners are located and imprisoned or killed. We ask you to bring your identification papers along._

_We thank you for your cooperation_

_Written in the behalf of: The Leader, Alicia Jones_

_Written by: Secretary of Law, Lucifer Kelvin_

"Who the heck do they think they are?" Asked Fatima, glaring at Harry, "And you!" She paused a bit, giving herself enough time to point at him. "You're not going to go with this, are you?"

Harry rubbed his forehead. To be frank, he knew she would explode like this. He knew it ever since he read the last rule.

"They're all reasonable rules, Fatima."

He said, rubbing his belly.

"In other words, he's going to go along with it."

Ellen said, closing her book. Fatima's face turned red, and Harry smacked his head against the wall.

"Thank you, Ellen."

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have a relationship to consummate."

Fatima, who was preparing to shout, began to cough violently.

"I didn't have to know that!"

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples, as Fatima regained her posture after Ellen skipped away, singing merrily. Fatima looked ready to scream.

It's going to be a long school day. Calming Fatima will make his day longer.

* * *

Fatima stomped down the hall leading toward Potions. She and the rest of sixth graders had potions with Sixth Year Slytherin and Gryffindor. YAY! Not. She wasn't in the mood for classes. Plus, Percy and Charlie weren't with her, and that made her mood worse. Not to mention that Harry threw her out of the room. Literally. Her butt still hurts from landing on it. Where are Percy and Charlie, anyway? They were good listeners and often more had the same opinions.

She was so lost in her thoughts (anger) that she didn't notice the person walking in front of her, and accidently crashed onto him.

"Ow!"

She exclaimed, falling on her already numb bottom.

"What the hell?"

The boy said, collecting himself from the floor. He looked ready to say more, but when he saw who he bumped into, he stopped.

"Ima, is that you?"

"Ow, ow, ow! Who are you and how dare you call me that stupid nickname?"

Fatima said, standing up and rubbing her bottom. She looked up, ready to curse the boy for calling her 'Ima', but stopped, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Andy?"

She said, and the sandy haired boy smiled.

"Long time no see, Fatima."

* * *

Charlie and Percy don't know what they did in their past life to receive such a punishment from fates. (If it was from the Gods, Percy would know; there would be endless gloating from the Gods.)

"Maybe we kicked puppies?"

Whispered Charlie, but Percy shook his head.

"No, I love puppies. Maybe we kicked kitties?"

"I _adore_ kitties!"

They allowed silence to consume them for few minutes.

Manfred Bloor, Luke Castellan, and Nico D'Angello stared at the pair, surprised. They finally cornered them, (they weren't working together, they just found their preys at the same place; the library) and before they even spoke, Charlie and Percy began talking about Puppies and Kitties.

"Maybe we raided villages and set cities aflame."

Charlie said, and Percy's eyebrows knitted together, and then he said thoughtfully:

"Do you think Fatima was leading us?"

"Probably, why?"

"In that case, we did raid villages and set cities aflame."

Luke cleared his throat, trying to catch Percy's attention.

"How may I help you, Mr. Castellan?"

Percy said, and Luke sighed.

"It's about time you dropped the act; your father is here and he recognized you."

Percy opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. His mind was rolling on the possibilities. If Poseidon know who he is, there is no stopping him, and he'd rather die first than go back with the Gods.

"Of course he recognized him; Percy is Uncle Amos's son, and since uncle Amos teaches charms, it's only natural that he's here."

Charlie said, smiling smugly. However, his smile disappeared when Manfred gripped his shoulder, and said:

"Charlie, we need to talk."

"In that case, I have to do this. Sorry Percy."

"Wha-!"

Percy exclaimed, as Charlie pressed on a certain nerve on his neck, and faster than anyone could react, Percy was out.

Percy's body made a loud 'thud' as it hit the floor.

"Alright, quit picking on boys younger than you!"

The librarian said, appearing from behind one of the shelves, carrying books. She was returning few books to its place when she heard a thud on the corner, and when she turned, she found three boys towering over two boys, one unconscious and the other looking ready to cry. Can you blame her for reaching such a conclusion?

"Thank you for saving us, Miss!"

Said Charlie, wiping his fake tears from his cheek with the back of his hand, imitating children and making him look cute. Ms. Pince placed the books on the side table, and whipped out her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the three boys.

"Out! Out of my library before I curse you!"

She didn't need to repeat her sentence twice for them to leave, as Ms. Pince turned to attend to Percy, Charlie stuck his tongue out at them.

When the boys were out, Nico stared at Manfred.

"You dated _him_?"

"He's just playing hard to get."

"I can see how _hard_ you're talking about."

Luke said, staring at the tent in Manfred's pants. He simply grinned in reply.

"Did you see how he wiped his tears? Can you blame me for wanting a face like that?"

* * *

**So sorry for the wait. It's a busy month for everyone here; everyone is getting ready for my cousin's wedding, they don't have time to fix the crazy old computer I use!**

**Seriously it's about, what? Six Years old? No, it's the same age as my brother, so it's nine years old…It has zero memory, and if my father finding me using his pc ...**

**I don't even want to think of the consequences.**

**Visit me in DA? I'm still practicing, but the illustration of Fatima and the others will be up ^^**

**http: / tecklafina . deviantart . com /**

**Kisses~**

**Oh, and smile, ok? It's very healthy!**


	9. Old faces

**The Lost One**

**By:** Yukimi Of the darkness

**Summery:** Alan James Potter is furious; his parents failed to tell him that he had a twin brother, Harry Remus Evans…Wait that's not his name!

**Warning/s:** If you don't like Yaoi, there's the back button, and if you don't like a bit of OOC, back button, Mpreg back button, and if you don't like OC's, then back button too, oh and let's not forget the AU (Alternative Universe) in other words, all what happened until the fourth book happened to Alan without Cedric dying.

- In case you don't know, it looks like this - XP

**Disclaimer:** I only own Fatima, Keika, Alec, Rose, and Eric. Any other character that is mentioned in this story I don't own.

**Jem Dorian is not my property, he's teamedward240's. Teamedward240 has won by announcing that Flora is Fatima's Past Life, but the question remains as how that is important to the story? **Giggle** **

**Rating:** M

_**KEY:**_

**Voldy to Harry**

**Harry to Voldy**

_Thought_

_**Hissing**_

Note: I know at these times they didn't have technology like Ipod, Ipad or things like that, but let's pretend they do, okay?

**Important! **

**Percy Diggory, Charlie Black, and Fatima Evans are born in= 1982**

**Harry Evans, Patricia Diggory, William Black, Alan ****Potter and his years mates are born in= 1981 **

**Cedric Diggory, Nico D'Angelo, Luke Castellan, and Annabeth Chase are born in= 1980**

**Manfred Bloor, Thalia Grace are born in= 1979**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"What are you doing here?"

These were the first words that Fatima spoke when she finally managed to collect herself. She felt her cheeks redden, and she silently cursed herself for that. Had she not swore him off her mind three years ago? Then again, she wasn't too successful on fulfilling her oath.

"That should be my question; aren't you attending a magic school in Egypt?"

"I am, we just had to change our school's place because of an accident." Replied Fatima, as she started to nervously scratch her forehead and neck.

"So, what are you doing here Andrew? Shouldn't you be in USA?"

She asked, as she began to shyly adjust her skirt. She quickly realized what she was doing and silently scolded herself. She wasn't supposed to act like she had a crush on him!

"My parents transferred me to Hogwarts after I got expelled from Salem Academy."

He said a bit embarrassed. Andrew then frowned. He looked troubled.

"Why?"

He asked, and Fatima tilted her head toward her right side.

"What?"

She questioned him and he sighed, taking two steps toward her. Fatima would have loved to say she was as firm and still as a mountain, but she wasn't; the very minute she saw him try to close the gap between them, was the same minute she sprinted away toward the Potion Class, skillfully avoiding his grasp.

"Why did you leave so suddenly? Why are you calling me Andrew?"

Andrew muttered to the wind.

Fatima wished she didn't hear that. Damn her strong ears.

* * *

Harry sat on his chair, doodling on his parchment. He was supposed to be taking notes, but he couldn't bring himself to concentrate on anything. He took these classes when he was in his fourth grade. Fourth grade. Three years ago. Almost 1062 days ago. He was not enjoying this.

Not to mention the fact that the blood moon is nearing its end, and he knew Fatima would do her worst to get out of the mating ceremony. Literally. And if that didn't work, she is an assassin. A very skillful assassin, and she could kill her chosen mate and hide the evidence, so well that even if she was the only suspect they won't be able to prove it. And as a last ditch, she will probably commit suicide.

She was against mating, for a reason she never told anyone, not even Charlie and Percy. Though he had a feeling they knew; they were always together.

To be honest, he was jealous of those two. Fatima told them everything, but she never told him anything. He was her big brother! And though this may sound girlish, he loved his sisters almost as much as he loved Tom, and he told them everything he did. While Ellen told him everything (She swore to even tell him about her first time having sex. Ew.), Fatima for some reason seemed to enjoy keeping everything she did, and when he forced her to have tea with him, she would always make up stories, and he damn well knew that they were lies.

He sighed once again. He was doing that a lot lately, haven't he?

He decided to tap into his mental connection with Tom.

**Tom?**

He asked, soft enough not to disturb him if he was concentrating on something, but loud enough to grab his attention if he wasn't.

**Harry? Are you okay? Is everything alright? Can I do anything for you?**

Tom replied quickly, worry and panic coating his tone.

Harry stifled his chuckle. Was it wrong of him to enjoy making Tom suffer? No, can't be; it's just payback for putting him in the state he is in.

**I'm fine Tom. Fine, but very bored.**

Silence greeted him for a short period of time (read: ten seconds) then, Tom said:

**What do you want me to do about that?**

**I don't know; entertain me.**

Tom didn't reply. It was obvious that he was pondering on how to reply to him.

Harry was about to say something snarky, but he jumped off his chair when the cup on his table transformed into a rat and scurried off. He quickly reversed it back mentally, thinking it was his wild magic that transformed it. He hoped nobody saw this. He heard someone clearing their throats. He looked up and met face to face with the transfiguration teacher. She raised her eyebrow at him in a questioning manner.

_Crap, _Harry thought, smiling nervously. He had a feeling his wild magic wasn't the guilty party in the transformation process that has occurred few minutes ago.

"Mr. Evans, I would be delighted if you can explain the transformation process to your classmates."

"Which transformation process?"

He asked her with a calm, cold smile. She narrowed her eyes at him, obviously unhappy with the smile he directed at her. She probably thought he was playing with her and is as calm as his smile indicated, but her thoughts were far from the truth. He was panicking. Did she mean the mentally transformation? He hoped not. If she did, his secret would be out, and he could not afford that. Not now, not ever.

"The transformation process written on the board, Mr. Evans!"

Exclaimed Professor McGonagall. Harry turned his head away from the professor and faced the board. Just his luck; out of all of the things to ask him about, it had to be the one he was terrible at.

**Tom, is your offer for doing something for me still up?**

**Of course. What do you need, Harry?**

**How good are you in human transformation theory?**

**Rather fine, if I do say so myself. Why?**

**Good, begin explaining, **_**slowly please**_**.**

* * *

_**After classes, Main carriage (The teachers' carriage):**_

Rose and the other teachers were relaxing in their common room, talking and sipping their tea. They were discussing their favorite subject: their students and children.

"Harry has gotten back into the habit of sleeping and dozing off during classes."

Commented Alexandra, as she took a bite of her cake. Amos nodded his head in agreement. Rose's palm met her face. Face, meet palm, and palm, meet face. Oh? You're already very well acquainted? Very well, continuing with the story:

"Already?" She whined. "It's only the beginning of the year. How could he? He probably destroyed his image as a cold leader!"

"Actually," Commented Devin, the History professor whose gender nobody knew (And you can't tell Devin's gender by looks; s/he is a metamorphgus who enjoyed changing her/his gender depending on her/his mood. Oh and today it's a male) "It did the opposite thing entirely." He said, savoring the taste of the tea he just sipped.

"Really?"

Asked Eric, a disbelieving look plastered on his face. Rose had a similar expression, but instead of keeping her mouth wide open like her husband, she had the decency to keep it shut.

"Really. Apparently, Harry insulted the transfiguration professor in several languages and humiliated her in front of her students by demonstrating his transfiguration prowess to explain the entire transfiguration theory she was teaching and using the professor as a guinea pig to further their understanding!"

Sirius chocked on the cookie he was munching on, and once he lodged it out with the help of Remus, and he along with Alexandra and Amos began to laugh hard and long.

"He did that? He's good, very good!"

Sirius praised. He wondered what the boy wanted for Christmas. He'll make sure to get him a lot of things.

Rose frowned, as though she was unsure whether to be amused or angry. Her husband tapped his chin thoughtfully; he too was lost between laughing or being angry.

"On another note, Charlie and Percy didn't attend any of their classes today."

The trio stopped laughing.

"You're joking, right?"

Said Alexandra, and Amos and Sirius sighed. Sirius was okay with Charlie skipping classes, but Remus wasn't. He had to endure his lover's muttering of: "This is your fault."s

"Oh, and Fatima was late to her first class."

"That's not too bad comparing to her brother and friends. Which class was she late to?"

Rose asked, a bit disappointed that even her daughter did something like that, but it wasn't so bad if it was only her first class.

"Potions, with Severus Snape."

Head, meet coffee table, and coffee table, meet Head. I'm very happy to know that both of you are pleased to meet each other.

Rose groaned as her husband removed her head from the hard wooden surface.

"Snape is going to tell on me. He's going to tell Tom, and then Tom will go on a rant about how I let my students have too much freedom. Sometimes I think _he _wants to be the headmaster of the school."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Eric said with a chuckle. He wasn't pleased with what his children did, but they were children.

"Maybe you should give less freedom to them?"

He offered, and had to strengthen his hold on his wife's shoulder, as she tried to slam her head onto the table again.

"I tried that before," She said with a sigh, "but it ended up with Fatima and her friends failing most of their classes!"

"Oh, the rebellious stage!"

Said Remus, nodding his head, it was a terrible experience for him. Failing his students, and especially his own child and his god children wasn't a walk in the park for him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the carriage door. It was impatient and quick.

"I'll open it!"

Offered Alexandra, happy to escape the conversation. Really, as long as Percy and Patricia passed their classes with excellent grades, she was more than happy to give them the freedom they wanted.

She opened the door with a smile that melted off her face as soon as she saw who was in front of the door.

"What do _you _want?"

She hissed menacingly, glaring at Poseidon.

"Sally-"

He tried to say, but Alexandra was quick to cut him off.

"Alexandra." She corrected him firmly. "Alexandra Diggory."

"Alexandra," Poseidon said grudgingly. "I want to meet Percy."

"Why?" She said in the same heated tone, "So that you can kill him just like how you killed your own son?"

"I didn't kill Percy!"

He argued with the same tone she used. How dare she thinks he would ever try to kill his own son! And Percy at that!

"You did; you rejected him! That was more than enough to drive him into suicide! I lost my Percy, but I will not lose this Percy!"

Poseidon cringed and couldn't answer. He knew her words held a lot of truth, and that he could not deny it, but he wanted to. He didn't want to admit that he had a hand in driving his son off the cliff, literally. Because if he admitted that, it would be the same with saying that _he _killed his son.

Tyson was getting impatient.

"I want to see Big Brother again!"

He whined in a childish manner. Alexandra made a face at him, her Black upbringing acting up.

_Is he some sort of an oaf? Or a giant? He's fucking huge._

She thought. Triton narrowed his sea green eyes as though he heard the woman's thoughts.

"Listen," He said, deciding to take the matter into his own hands seeing how his father was unable to reply to the woman, "Just let us meet Percy, because believe it or not, our Percy Jackson is the same person as your Percy Diggory."

She snorted. "Impossible, while the similarities are uncanny, I found Percy Diggory few days after I gave birth to Percy Jackson. Percy can't be in two places at the same time!"

Zeus sighed. He expected something like that, but he also knew that Percy Diggory is Percy Jackson. He may have limited access to his godly powers, but that didn't mean he lost his power of tracing his relatives, and his senses were going crazy, the same way it always did whenever Percy was near. Come to think about it, that was why he never liked having Percy around; he always had a headache because of that power.

"Listen, just let us see him, to see or ourselves if he is Percy Jackson or someone else as you say."

Zeus said, running his hand through his hair. Of course that was a lie. The Olympians all heard of Percy; Poseidon wasn't exactly silent when he called Triton to come to see his little brother from Mt. Olympus.

"Fine," She said, huffing and turning her head away from them, "But it is only to show you that he is _not_ Percy Jackson, no matter how much you or I wish for it."

She slowly raised her hand and pointed at one of the carriages with one big '6' floating magically in front of it.

"That's the six years' carriage, and where he stays. He doesn't like to mingle with other people much so he sticks with his year mates most of the time in the carriage."

She said before slamming the door shut on their face. The gods sighed in union; the woman had obvious anger problems.

They walked toward the carriage, and once they reached there, Tyson couldn't hold his excitement and opened the door without knocking.

There, they were met with an unexpected scene.

* * *

Manfred tiredly opened the letter he received from The Bone family. He hoped they believed him; he had no doubt he could woo Charlie back, but the problem was, Charlie had those two always hanging around him, and he knew that if he wanted Charlie, he would need to get rid of those two. They were like guard dogs, and that needed planning, but unfortunately, unlike Charlie's friends, he wasn't good with planning. So, he did the natural thing of asking Charlie's acquaintances' help. If Charlie was going to play hard to get, fine; he will just use the heavy weapons.

He smiled as he read the content of the letter. They were going to help him. Now, if only he can make that old goat agree to let them come…

* * *

Harry stared at the large door that was in his room. To anyone else, the door was connected to his closet, but the true nature of that door can only be unlocked with certain words. He began hissing in parsel tongue:

_**Revelare tua vera natura (Reveal your true nature in Latin, I guess. Bless you, Google Translator!)**_

Once he was sure the spell took effect, he opened the door and walked through. The first he heard when he entered his lover's bedroom was:

"I can't believe you did that."

Chuckled Tom as Harry skipped toward his arms. He buried his nose into his younger lover's hair, and _god he loved this smell_.

"I only did it because you suggested it."

Argued Harry, nuzzling his lover's neck; they remained in their position with comfortable silence for few minutes.

"I miss this."

Harry suddenly said, sniffling.

"I miss being with you all the time."

Tom sighed and rubbed his cheek on Harry's head.

"Me too," He admitted, "but it's a necessary evil."

When he looked down, he saw Harry sleeping. He smiled and carried him over to his bed. He laid his lover down and laid next to him. He grinned; he loved cuddling with his lover.

* * *

**Finally finished, sorry for the long wait; I never thought school could be so demanding TT-TT**

**I spent most of my days doing H.W. and sleeping XP**

**To add salt to my already wounded heart, my flash got kicked while it was connected to the computer, so all of my hard work was gone, so I typed this all today.**

**If you find any mistakes, do tell; I will do my best to correct it.**

**Oh, and do smile; it makes your life a little brighter.**

**R'n'R**


End file.
